Recuperando Mi Libertad
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Spencer Reid va a la cárcel por una consipiracion en su contra, antes de que su equipo pueda rescatarlo, tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir, por suerte unos rostros familiares lo van a ayudar. Alpha/Omega Slash en colaboración con Series fan96
1. Chapter 1

La cárcel era oscura y fría, desde luego era mejor que estar encerrado en México pero en lo único que podía pensar era en volver a casa.  
Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir, preocupado por su madre y por el mismo.  
El efecto de las drogas se había pasado nada más llegar a la oficina y cuando le llevaron a la cárcel ya estaba completamente lúcido.  
Los guardias habían tratado de mantenerle apartado de los presos más peligrosos, pero aun así le habían informado de que al día siguiente tendría que compartir la celda con otro preso.  
Estaba acostado en la cama, le habían permitido tener libros y cobijas, nunca ni en miles de años llegaría a pensar que terminaría en un lugar así y su madre sin protección, sabía que el equipo no lo iba a dejar a su suerte, esperaba que su futuro compañero fuera amable si iban a estar juntos un buen rato. Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir para mantener su mente despechada, ¿qué diría Hotchner si lo viera en esta situación? Seguramente se sentiría decepcionado de el, suspiro y poco a poco se quedó dormido.  
El timbre comenzó a sonar, al final había conseguido permanecer toda la noche dormido y eso había mitigado el dolor de cabeza que aún tenía a causa de las drogas.  
Varias imágenes incomprensibles comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. No conseguía recordar nada, solo figuras apareciendo delante de él y un dolor bastante agudo en su brazo que cree que fue cuando le inyectaron los narcóticos.  
El mono naranja estaba doblado frente a su verja, los abucheos de los otros reclusos le ponían nervioso, pero sin querer pensarlo demasiado se dispuso a vestirse intentando ser positivo.  
Se vistió de prisa, con pasos lentos fue a desayunar con los otros reclusos los de menor peligro.  
Le comida le hizo recordar a cuando estaba en la secundaria, sin sabor. Sentía varias miradas sobre el y su mayor temor era que alguno lo reconocería.  
Un reo Moreno, alto con mirada prenetante se acercó a el. -¿señor FBI que hizo para terminar aquí? ¿Se cansó de ser el chico bueno? - pregunto con burla y los demás estaban de espectadores  
Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.  
El tenedor temblaba en su mano y al final cayó en la bandeja.  
La gente que estaba a su alrededor se rio y el sintió como su estómago se contraía en su interior.  
No podía comer nada más así que se levantó para dejar la bandeja, pero entonces sintió como una mano le sujetaba del hombro.  
-¿Qué se siente al estar con la gente que gracias a ti han encerrado?- Reid no conocía a aquel sujeto, pero su mirada era fría y el resto de personas que los rodeaban parecían pensar lo mismo.  
-Suéltalo, ahora.  
Abrió los ojos, aliviado de que alguien fuera a defenderlo, no podía verlo porque estaba a espaldas de el.  
-Él no tiene la culpa de las decisiones que tomamos-escucho decir a su salvador, el otro reo retiró su mano y se volteó para ver quien estaba desafiándolo  
. - ¿Quién te crees? ¿No sabes quién soy? - Preguntó acercándose al otro muchacho  
-No lo se ni me interesa, sólo quiero que lo dejes tranquilo-el moreno pensaba atacarlo, pero el de menor tamaño detuvo su golpe y doblo su muñeca haciéndolo gritar de dolor.  
-¿Alguien más?-Preguntó el joven.  
Nadie más se atrevió a retar a su salvador y el círculo que antes le rodeaba se había comenzado a dispersar.  
De nuevo una mano se posó en su hombro, pero esta vez con suavidad.  
La voz de aquel hombre le resultaba familiar pero no consiguió ubicarle hasta que no vio su rostro.  
-¡Eres tú!-Reid estaba sorprendido, pues si bien al principio se había preocupado por el joven al cabo de unos meses con todo el trabajo dejó de buscar información.  
-Si doctor, gracias a su declaración y a la de García me metieron aquí en vez de con los presos del área tres

El chico estaba muy diferente a como lo había visto la última vez, ahora su piel lucía sin ningún tipo de maquillaje y su cuerpo era más musculoso.

-¿Y cómo que aún no conseguiste la condicional? Ya ha pasado un tiempo.

Era cierto, ya habían pasado unos cuantos años y si realmente había tenido un buen comportamiento ya debería estar fuera.  
Entonces el joven que estaba frente a él le dió la espalda y cogió su bandeja.  
Reid caminó detrás de él, temiendo haber hablado demasiado.  
Siguió al chico, dejo la bandeja en la cocina y se dio cuenta que estaban caminando de regreso a su celda, entonces se percató de que sería el compañero que tendría. -No te separes de mi, este lugar es más peligroso de lo que crees, mi abogado arruinó las cosas. -Declaró-Hay talleres, te recomendaría que estuvieras conmigo para que no te molestarán-Aconsejo notando el montoncito de libros que había de lado de su nuevo compañero…  
-Yo...Siento la pregunta de antes, de verdad -La voz le titubeaba, pero si quería sobrevivir a aquel infierno necesitaba cualquier apoyo que pudiese obtener.  
-Tranquilo. No importa. ¿Y usted? ¿Qué ha hecho?  
-No hice nada, al menos eso creo. Simplemente es complicado, mi equipo está tratando de esclarecer las cosas, pero parece que llevará tiempo.  
-¿Qué tal está Penélope?-  
Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Reíd, pues si bien era consciente de que el joven había admirado a la rubia nada más verla no pensaba que se acordaría de ella después de tanto tiempo.  
-Bien, está un poco enfadada conmigo, no hice las cosas de la forma correcta. Pero está bien.  
-Entonces es comprensible, es su amiga, todo va aclararse. Veo que te gusta leer-Estaban sentados en las camas.  
-¿como haces para no volverte loco?- preguntó.  
-Leer, los talleres realmente son buenos, hay uno donde te enseñan a sentirte útil otra vez para la sociedad- Estuvo pensativo, nunca se preguntó cómo sería la vida ahí dentro y estaba por averiguarlo.  
-Aqui estas, tienes que escoger el taller, que el chico ex gótico te diga dónde puedes hacerlo-El guardia que había interrumpido la conversación rápidamente se retiró.  
-Tranquilo, tienes que tomarlo con calma. Si intentas abarcar todos los cambios de golpe será demasiado estrés.  
Reíd cayó en la cama, tumbado boca arriba y cerró los ojos.  
Quería salir de aquel lugar, volver a casa, volver al trabajo y en definitiva recuperar su vida.  
Chris se acercó a él y el colchón se hundió cuando se sentó al lado del doctor.  
-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Descansa un rato, en una hora vendrán a buscarnos para los talleres.  
Le hizo caso, trato de relajarse y se quedo dormido por las suaves caricias en su rodilla aparte de la pequeña molestia en el brazo, seguía sin recordar lo más importante y cada vez que intentaba hacerlo terminaba con un dolor de cabeza. Tampoco se esperaba encontrarse con alguien comprensible, pero lo agradecía, el otro sonrió levemente y no se movió de su lado, tomó un libro y vio una fotografía del equipo del joven, varias horas más tarde el guardia volvió y tuvo que despertarlo.  
-Spencer, Spencer, despierta tenemos que salir-

-Mmm...- Esa fue toda la respuesta que pudo emitir el doctor, que aún dormido se movía buscando el contacto de la mano que lo tocaba.

-¡Spencer!-Esta vez el tono de Chris fue más elevado y tras zarandear el cuerpo de Reid consiguió despertarlo.

Notaba su cuerpo más cansado de lo normal, sus ojos se sentían pesados y cuando se percató de que seguía moviéndose en busca de contacto se incorporó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no se que estaba soñando-dijo Spencer y Chris lo miraba de forma compresiva.

-No pasa nada, pero tu olor, se ha hecho más intenso en estos últimos minutos. Si yo siendo beta lo he notado los alphas se volverán locos-  
Spencer sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y tenía miedo, siempre lo pasaba sólo, esos días no iba a trabajar y opto por hacerle caso a Chris y no separarse de el mientras estaban con los demás presos, se levantó de la cama sintiéndose un poco mareado y salieron de la celda hacia el patio donde había diferentes mesas, todos se le quedaban mirando, trago saliva e ignoro las miradas  
Había alrededor de unas cien personas en aquel espacio, demasiadas como para que Spencer pudiera sentirse cómodo.  
Continuamente estaba detrás de Chris, intentando pasar desapercibido cosa que su olor le dificultaba bastante.

-Tranquilo, vamos a sentarnos ahí.-Sugirió el beta mientras señalaba una mesa que estaba más alejada del resto.  
Reíd caminó un par de pasos por detrás, con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras su mano se agarraba a la camisa de Chris.  
Habían estado unos minutos ahí sentados, poniéndose al día con sus vidas.  
Reid le había contado la marcha de Hotch y Morgan y el joven había escuchado pacientemente.  
Al parecer su abogado había decidido no hacerlo testificar y eso produjo controversia en el jurado.  
Reid comenzó a explicarle porque estaba allí, que solo trató de ayudar a su madre, pero ocultándoselo al equipo no pudo prevenir aquel ataque que aún no sabía de quién procedía, aunque estaba seguro de que era de El diablo.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? -Exclamó uno de los presos que ahora se había acercado a ellos.-Un Omega en la cárcel, es extraño.  
Reid sabía que aquel hombre tenía razón, normalmente los omegas no tenían problemas ya que los alphas que los tenían bajo su cargo también eran los responsables de protegerlos y de evitar que se inmiscuyeran en asuntos turbios.

-Te sugiero que no te acerques-dijo Chris. Spencer nunca quiso un alfa ,ellos habitualmente eran controladores y algunos no los dejaban trabajar. Gracias a Hotch pudo seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba, ir a trabajar y cuando se fue recibió el apoyo de Luke Alvez

-Mi vida no te importa-Spencer se atrevío a hablar

-Un omega con agallas, tal vez por eso terminaste aquí-Se burló el reo y un guardia fue a traer orden, empezaron los talleres y Spencer opto por redacción y cocina igual que Chris, iban a caminar para los salones de los talleres cuando Spencer sintió un dolor agudo y perdió el equilibrio  
Despertó en la enfermería y cuando abrió los ojos una enfermera estaba frente a él.

-Tranquilo chico, fue un desmayo a causa de un desajuste hormonal. -La enfermera era rubia, no tendría más de treinta años y le sonría amablemente.

-¿Es grave?-Si bien se había sentido mal no pensaba que le llevaría a perder el conocimiento.

-No lo sería si estuvieses fuera, pero aquí no podemos darte los supresores y me temo que tendrás que pasar el celo.  
Spencer se quedó callado, no quería que su primer celo fuese en manos de un alfa en esa prisión, cerró los ojos pensando en una solución.

-¿Puedo hablar con mi abogado? Para que el hablé con mi equipo y asi pueda ver a Luke Alvez-dijo Spencer sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado y ahí estaban a todos por igual.

-Veré que puedo hacer, hablaré con el jefe aquí-La chica salió de la habitación después de acercarle un vaso con agua

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la conversación que había mantenido con su abogado, le había informado de lo que sucedía y el prometió hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo.  
Ahora estaba sentado allí, esperando a la supuesta visita que aparecería al otro lado del cristal.  
No le habían informado de quién sería, únicamente le habían comunicado que alguien de su equipo iría a hablar con el sobre el caso.  
Sus dedos inquietos no dejaban de jugar con el cable del teléfono, intentando deducir quién iría a verle.  
Luke había dejado su arma y credencial para poder visitar a Reid. Estaba preocupado, sabía que JJ movería sus contactos para que durante ese periodo estuviese seguro y sólo aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría. Llegó al área de visitas, Spencer se veía ojeroso y cansado, pero aún así seguía siendo hermoso ante sus ojos, tomo asiento y tomo el teléfono.

-Hola niño bonito ¿Cómo estas?-La pregunta era muy tonta pero parecía que Spencer tuviera ganas de quebrarse y llorar  
El olor del Alpha le inundó las fosas nasales, cerró los ojos tratando de ignorarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el aroma se hiciera más intenso.

-Alpha...-Reid había gimoteado esa palabra y cuando se percató de ello abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo a un Luke en el mismo estado.  
El moreno lo observaba y aunque intentaba mostrarse impasible su rostro estaba realmente anonadado.

-¿Estas bien Reid?-Luke era consciente de que el celo sin supresores sería duro, pero detrás de ese cristal no podía hacer nada.

-Si, perdona, estoy bien.  
Reid trató de recuperar la compostura e ignorando la esencia del Alpha comenzaron a charlar sobre el caso buscando respuestas que aún no tenían.

-JJ está haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarte-dijo Luke sintiéndose impotente, podía distinguir su olor incluso detrás del cristal.

-Gracias y también gracias por cuidar de mi madre, se supone que no debería de estar pasando esto- No tenía ningún remedio pero no pudo evitar quejarse.

-Descuida todos estamos cooperando, aún no han encontrado el arma homicida, ¿Sigues sin recordar? -Preguntó con suavidad.

-No, lo intento y siempre me duele la cabeza-Se quejó el castaño y Luke quería abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo, ve despacio, si consigues recordar algo sería estupendo, pero si no es así no te preocupes porque todos estamos investigando.  
La voz tranquilizadora de Luke caló en su cuerpo y Reid inmediatamente se sintió aliviado. Era consciente de que no sería tan sencillo como el moreno lo pintaba, pero el saber que sus compañeros lo respaldaban le permitía sentirse reconfortado.

-Luke...Lo del celo...- Reid no sabía exactamente que quería decir, en su mente solo pasaba el pensamiento de que no quería pasar por esa fase en aquel lugar.

-Lo se, lo estamos intentando, García está navegando por todos los sistemas intentando trasladarte y todos los demás buscan algún vacío legal que no permita tener a un Omega en la cárcel.

-Bien, gracias Alpha-Reid se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, esa última palabra había escapado de sus labios sin permiso alguno.  
Era consciente de que en algunos omegas podía suceder eso, no era raro que durante el celo su sumisión fuese mucho más notable ya que en esos días dejaban toda la situación en manos de la persona que los tenía a su cargo.  
Luke sonrió y con un gesto quitó la importancia al descuido de Reid.  
La conversación continuó amena hasta que el guardia de seguridad se acercó a ellos para avisarles de que la hora de visitas se había terminado y por lo tanto Luke se tenia que marchar dejándole solo.  
Se despidieron y Spencer regreso a su celda con pasos lentos sintiéndose mareado Chris estaba esperándolo y lo ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Quién vino a verte? -Preguntó.

-Ell alfa al que estoy a su cargo, Luke Alvez-Dijo Spencer, sintiendo una enorme necesidad de que alguien lo tocara, se acostó en la cama tratando de relajarse.

-¿Pasó algo malo con el?-El beta estaba preocupado, Reid estaba pálido pero aún así su rostro se mostraba sudoroso.

-No...No lo sé..-Reid se acurrucó en la cama, sintiendo la mano de Chris acariciando su espalda. Ese simple contacto le tranquilizó, estuvieron así minutos cuando se dió cuenta de que el olor del beta también le provocaba.

-Tengo que pasar el celo, no me pueden dar supresores-dijo Reid con pesar

-cuando encuentras al indicado no es tan malo-dijo Chris en un intento por aliviarlo siguió acariciando su espalda, Spencer seguía tranquilo y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido  
Sentía sus párpados pesados, no sabía cuándo tiempo había dormido, pero aún así su cuerpo estaba agotado.  
Iba a moverse cuando se dió cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama, el brazo de Chris rodeaba su cintura pegándole la espalda a su pecho.  
No sabía si el beta estaba dormido, pero aun así para evitar molestarlo se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que escuchó como un timbre los avisaba de la hora de cenar.  
Sabía que no podía permanecer en la celda, pero la idea de estar en el comedor con todos los alphas observándole lo asustaba.  
Chris comenzó a desperezarse y en unos segundos estaba de pie junto a la cama acomodándose la ropa.

-Perdona, no se cuando me quedé dormido.

-No pasa nada, yo también me quedé dormido enseguida. -Era cierto, no estaba seguro si había sido por el olor del beta o por el cansancio pero había dormido sin problemas.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a cenar-Spencer no quería ir a cenar, no tenía ganas de comer, pero tampoco quería quedarse sólo, se levantó de la cama y estuvo detrás de Chris hasta que llegaron al comedor y tuvieron que tomar sus bandejas. Sólo sentía las miradas, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, tal era por lo sucedido en la vez anterior, se sentaron en la mesa más alejada.

-Ves, no es tan malo-dijo Chris.

-Lo se.  
Empezaron a comer, tenía hambre pues en la mañana no había ingerido apenas nada.  
La cena transcurrió con normalidad, terminaron con la comida que había en sus bandejas y se levantaron para ir al área del ocio.  
Tenían media hora libre antes de tener que volver a sus respectivas celdas.  
Estuvieron sentados en un banco alejado pero los temas de conversación parecían haberse agotado así que permanecieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que un Alpha se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

-Vaya, el omega está en celo.- Si lo intentas ocultar no eres muy bueno-Un hombre alto, fornido y blanco, intentó tocar a Spencer pero Chris volvió a defenderlo.

\- No soy como Asher, un beta no me intimida-Ignoró a Chris y Spencer no dijo nada hasta que el alfa toco su hombro y se descontrolo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no!- Reid estaba temblando, se había escondido detrás de Chris pero eso no parecía detener al Alpha que con un empujón volvió a estar enfrente de el.

-Mierda, cuanto más te asustas más hueles- Spencer sentía como sus piernas estaban a punto de traicionarle dejándolo caer.

-Suéltalo, ahora. Él es mío.-  
Aquella voz le resultaba conocida y cuándo levantó la mirada reconoció al hombre.  
El Alpha rubio estaba frente a él imponente, había apartado a aquel hombre y se había puesto en posición de ataque.  
Todos los que hasta ahora habían permanecido como observadores se retiraron disimuladamente incluyendo el Alpha pervertido.

-¿Estas bien Reid?-La pregunta vino de Chris que cuando vio que otro Alpha lo defendía se había apartado unos metros.

-Eso creo-Spencer se levantó y tembloroso se acercó al Rubio.

-Diculpa, gracias, ¿Nos conocemos? -Preguntó el beta impaciente.

\- ¿Qué hizo para terminar en este lugar? Dr Reid- Preguntó, se había sorprendió al verlo y se notaba que el tiempo había pasado en los dos, Chris había empezado a sentir celos parecía que se conocían de antes.

-Soy Nathan, Nathan Harris, encantado. -Ambos hombres se saludaron de la mano mientras Reid contemplaba la situación ya más tranquilo.

-¿De qué conoce al ?-Preguntó de nuevo el beta curioso.

La mano del Alpha permanecía sobre el hombro de Reid.- Pues me salvó cuando tuve una mala racha. Estaba confundido y furioso. En fin...-Suspiró -Es una larga historia.  
Chris quería seguir preguntando, pero los guardias de seguridad comenzaron a llegar lo que significaba que era momento de regresar a su celda.  
Chris pudo notar que el aroma del alfa lo había tranquilizado y posiblemente había llegado la solución a su problema, regresaron a su celda, la de Nathan estaba al fondo cerca de la enfermería y le dijo a Reid que si tenía problemas lo buscara. Optaron por juntar las dos camas para dormir juntos, pues Spencer seguía intranquilo. Chris acariciaba suavemente su espalda para que el omega se durmiera.  
Reid se fue dejando caer en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Esa noche resultó ser más movida que la anterior ya que su celo había comenzado y eso hacía que su cuerpo se sintiese incómodo.  
No podía evitar moverse y aunque Chris lo mantenía sujeto entre sus brazos Reid buscaba más contacto.  
Spencer despertó al día siguiente todavía muy cansado y sentía mucho calor observo que seguían juntos y recordó las palabras de Nathan que contaba con el y en medio de aquella pelea lo había proclamado suyo totalmente, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y para no despertar a su amigo intentó dormir un poco más, venían días difíciles para el.  
Chris había sentido al Omega despertarse, pero viendo que el otro no tenía intención de moverse el tampoco lo hizo.  
El sueño volvió a atrapar a Reid que dormido se frotaba contra el beta que intentaba parar sus movimientos pero la excitación comenzaba a surgir en su interior, su frustración al intentar resistirse aumento y de manera descuidada agitó a Reid para despertarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Spencer despertó sobresaltado y vio a Chris encima de el.

-Nada, nada vuelve a dormirte-Dijo Chris pero Spencer no le creyó

-¿Hice algo malo?-Preguntó nervioso.

-Te estabas removiendo, creo que deberías aceptar a Harris. -Dijo Chris.

-Tengo miedo, todo a sido muy deprisa-Se quedaron acostados pero despiertos pensando en los días que se vendrían.

Se miraban a los ojos, Chris intentando contener su instinto de beta y Reid tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.  
Pasaron unos minutos cuando el timbre les indicó que deberían prepararse para ir al desayuno.  
Ambos se levantaron y trataron de despejarse

-¿Dónde hay un sitio en el que me pueda bañar? Me siento sucio. - Preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, al parecer nadie se acercaba a ellos.

-Hay baños en el segundo piso, podrías hablar con un guardia pero muchos no lo ocupan y te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras solo.-Respondió Chris, tomaron la bandeja y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada, un rato después vieron como Nathan se acercaba a ellos para desayunar juntos.  
Nathan caminó hacia los hombres y cuando estaba a solo un metro frunció el ceño.  
Todo el cuerpo de Reid estaba impregnado del olor del beta y eso en alguna parte de su interior lo enfurecía pero intentando no demostrarlo compuso una sonrisa en su rostro y se terminó de sentar.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-Preguntó mientras colocaba su bandeja.

-Ha estado bien-respondió Chris viendo que a Spencer se le dificultaba articular palabra alguna. Pudo notar que el aroma de Nathan que era algo agresivo, desayunaron en silencio mientras a Spencer le temblaban las manos

-¿Qué pensaste?-Preguntó Nathan.

-Aún no lo se,es la primera vez que lo voy a hacer y...-Se quedó callado, su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo y sentía que si lo miraba a los ojos terminaría aceptándolo.  
Reid titubeaba, no podía terminar con su desayuno y permanecía con la mirada fija en su bandeja.  
Chris puso su mano en la rodilla intentando tranquilizarlo, pero un gemido escapó de los labios de Reid.

-Reid..-Chris susurro su nombre intentando llamar su atención, rogándole que mirase a Nathan y lo calmase ya que podía ver en sus ojos la furia contenida.

-Perdón...Nathan.. Lo siento  
Al parecer la campana salvo a Reid porque un guardia se acercó a ellos.

-Tienes suerte Reid, tienes visita de nuevo, no lo hagas esperar-Dijo el guardia y regresó a la puerta para esperar al joven.

-Te aviso Nathan, gracias Chris nos vemos en la celda -Logró articular. Se levantó y siguió al guardia preguntándose quien había ido a verlo, caminó hasta la sala de visitas y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro cuando la vio.

-¡Oh Spencer!-Exclamó la rubia-¿Cómo estás?  
Reid se sentó frente a JJ y ella le sonrió.

-Estoy bien JJ pero necesito un favor-

-Dime-

-Tienes que separarme, mi celo, ya no puedo ocultarlo. Chris me a cuidado y Nathan me ha reclamado, pero si sigo aquí pasará algo malo-

-¿Nathan? ¿Nathan Harris?-JJ estaba sorprendida y no sabía muy bien que pensar.

-Si, me reclamó ayer y hoy tengo que darle una respuesta, pero si no me separáis no puedo decirle que si porque provocaría problemas.

-Tranquilo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.  
Reid confiaba en ella así que no insistió más y dedicó el resto del tiempo a preguntar por su madre y por el caso que lo mantenía allí encerrado.

-Spencer está bajo mucha tensión, te recomendaría que no lo presionarás.- Opinó Chris cuando se quedaron solos. Nathan bufó aburrido

-No me das órdenes, yo haré lo que quiera siempre y cuando el me acepte. No soy tan retorcido-Dijo Nathan. Chris estaba sorprendido de que le importará la opinión de Spencer.

-Más te vale, porque no está sólo-Dijo Chris amenazante.

-Se que el no me va a decir pero ¿Por qué está aquí?. Pensé que seguiría atrapando criminales y no que estaría encerrado.-Dijo Nathan con un tono más suave.

-Es una historia complicada, al parecer lo están acusando de algo que no hizo y si pregunta yo no te dije.-Aclaró Chris mordiéndole a su bolillo, el timbre sonó y regresaron a su celda donde suponía que ahí vería al castaño  
Chris estaba junto a Nathan hablando cuando escuchó como un murmullo quedaba silenciado de repente.

-¡Sueltame!¡Nathan!-  
Ese llamado consiguió que el rubio se levantase acelerando el ritmo hasta llegar a Reid.  
El doctor estaba de rodillas intentando defenderse de un Alpha que trataba de controlar sus movimientos a la fuerza.

Reid no sabía que había pasado, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el Alpha que intentaba abusar de el estaba ahora lejos con el rostro ensangrentado y Nathan le estaba abrazando, aunque los guardias trataban de separarlos.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien-Nathan acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Alfa,gracias- Murmuró Spencer y después llegó Chris con ellos

-No me pueden separar de el, es mi omega.-Dijo Nathan, con su aroma Spencer se había calmado y llevaron a Reid a la enfermería.

-Me temo que tendrán que pasar el celo,Reid no está bien y si sigue evitándolo traerá consecuencias a su cuerpo-dijo la enfermera, Chris estaba pensativo y Nathan estaba dispuesto a actuar.  
Un guardia irrumpió en la enfermería mientras se encargaban de los rasguños de Nathan.

-Tenemos órdenes de aislar al Omega y al Alfa en la habitación de seguridad-  
Reid respiró aliviado y una vez les dieron permiso caminaron detrás del guardia hacia la celda que habían dicho.  
Chris no tenía permitido entrar así que ignorando el gruñido de Nathan abrazó al doctor para despedirse.

-Estarás mejor aquí, todo irá bien-Le susurro el joven antes de marcharse con los guardias.

En solo unos minutos Nathan y el se habían quedado solos en esa habitación.  
Solo había una cama y un pequeño cuarto de baño tapado con una cortina.

El olor del Alpha ya se había extendido y a Reid le invadió las fosas nasales.  
Estaba impaciente, lo necesitaba y aprovechó que el Alpha estaba delante de él para comenzar a frotarse contra su cuerpo.  
Nathan no podía creer su suerte, Reid estaba frente a el frotándole con su cuerpo, sujetó sus caderas y se acostaron la cama

-Ah,alfa,más,más. -Reid pronunciaba palabras incompletas Nathan sonrió complacido y siguió frotándole, provocándolo más. Sabía que el escenario no era lo más romántico pero contaban con lo necesario  
Nathan no podía creer su suerte, ahí estaba Spencer frente a el frotándose contra su cuerpo, pero debía esperar un poco, Spencer estaba desesperado ya y al estar solos los dos dejo de lado su timidez y sujetó la mano del alfa para guiarlo a la vieja cama y subirse encima de el mientras besaba sus labios.

-Alfa,por favor- gimió Reid,Nathan no sabía qué hacer. Si bien había sido el quien lo había reclamado no quería que todo fuese tan rápido.  
Reid no dejaba de moverse, elevaba sus caderas intentando llamar la atención del Alpha.

-Cálmate, Reid, para..-Nathan estaba suplicando y no era lo que había pensado al reclamar a Reid.  
Se estaba frustrando al ver como el Omega le desobedecía, intentando controlarlo le sostuvo ambas manos por encima de la cabeza.

-He dicho para.-El tono fue firme y eso hizo que Reid se diese cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento Alpha.-se disculpó esperando no haber causado demasiado enfado.

-Buen chico.-Acarició su mejilla-Si vamos a hacer esto será a mi modo, se que es tu primera vez, seré complaciente siempre y cuando me obedezcas.-Dijo Nathan con voz firme, se había dado cuenta que eso funcionaba con Reid, no iba a soltar sus manos hasta saber que iba a obedecerlo.  
Reid contuvo un gemido al escuchar hablar a su Alpha y se dijo a si mismo que iba a obedecer a pesar de que el celo le hiciese perder el control.

-Cierra los ojos Reid-

Esa orden era clara y en cuanto llego a sus oídos el Omega obedeció.  
Nathan estaba satisfecho con el cambio que había logrado y para recompensarlo movió la cadera permitiéndole más contacto.  
Spencer gemía, Nathan le dijo que soltaría sus muñecas si obedecía, Spencer asintió y Nathan lo soltó.

-No te muevas. -Estaba encima de Reid, con sus piernas separadas empezó a lamer su cuello mientras sus manos sujetaban la cadera del omega.

Se había deshecho de los zapatos y calcetines, había decidido jugar un poco más antes de pasar a la acción.  
Los dientes del Alpha rasgaban el cuello de Reid mientras que con las manos acariciaba la cintura por encima de la tela.  
Le gustaba escuchar los gemidos del omega y buscando escucharlos más intensos movió la mano hasta llegar al pectoral.  
Reid se estremeció por la anticipación, Nathan sonrió satisfecho.  
La tela fina hacia que Reid pudiese sentir cada caricia así que cuando Nathan pellizcó sus pezones se descontroló.  
Comenzó a moverse, a intentar tomar el control y a rebelarse.  
Spencer buscaba quitarse la ropa, quería sentir esa experta mano en su piel desnuda, al parecer Nathan se dio cuenta de los movimientos de Reid y lo abofeteó para que se quedara quieto, lo consiguió al instante.

-Recuerda que me tienes que obedecer-Nathan rasgó su camisa para sujetar con ella la muñeca del omega para evitarle movimientos.  
Reid asintió, pero al ver a Nathan tan enfadado le hizo temer por su propia seguridad.

-¡Para! ¡Nathan, por favor!-El Alpha estaba enfadado, la rabia le recorría por las venas.

-¡Cállate! Te dije que me ibas a obedecer, no vas a ser el primero que no lo hace. - Grito Nathan sin soltarlo, aplicando fuerza, un gemido salió de la boca del joven pero esta vez era de dolor. A Nathan se le acabó la paciencia, una mano oprimía sus muñecas y al ser un cuarto aislado nadie podía escuchar los gritos del omega.

-Nunca pensé que te tendría así, me encantas cuando estas asustado.-Nathan mordió su oreja mientras seguía frotándose contra el.

-Por favor...-Reid sollozaba y entonces Nathan se dió cuenta.  
La tela que rodeaba sus manos estaban ensangrentadas.  
Por un segundo el Alpha sintió como se mareaba a causa del rojo.  
Spencer se había olvidado completamente de la herida que tenía en la mano, se la habían curado cuando estuvo en México y después del traslado no le había vuelto a prestar atención, Nathan lo soltó y en vez de ayudarlo corrió al baño para vomitar, extrañando a Reid

-¿Nathan? ¿Estas bien?-Reid ya se había calmado pero ahora estaba preocupado.  
Al cabo de un minuto Nathan volvió a descorrer la cortina, tenía la mirada decaída y no sabía que decir.

-Alpha..-Reid no sabía que hacer, se había sentado en la cama y tuvo la tentación de levantarse pero decidió esperar.  
Spencer quería calmar a su alpha pero no quería que volviera a pegarle por desobedecerlo, miro su mano, seguía saliendo sangre y el olor descordinaba a Nathan que tomó el papel y se acercó de nuevo a su omega.

-Desde ese día ya no tolero la sangre-dijo Nathan. Podría sentir el miedo del menor.  
Nathan se dejó caer en la cama tumbado boca arriba y Reid con la mirada le pedía permiso para acercarse.  
El Alpha estiró el brazo y le acercó hasta que sintió la cabeza del omega apoyada en su pecho.

-Cuando me encerraron todo fue difícil-Comenzó a explicar-Estaba solo en un sitio que no conocía, sin poder hablar con nadie. Una noche no podía más y con un trozo de hierro.. Lo intenté de nuevo, estuve horas sangrando, pero otra vez llegaron a tiempo.  
Spencer estuvo en silencio escuchándolo atentamente, no podía ni imaginarse lo que había vivido, siempre estuvo tentado en mandarle una carta o algo así pero siempre mantenía el trabajo como excusa. Con la mano sana acarició los cabellos del alpha  
-Yo también tuve problemas, pero con las drogas. Hace años me secuestraron y me drogaron en contra de mi voluntad. Durante algún tiempo fui adicto.-Comentó el omega. Nathan lo escuchaba atentamente, los dos tenían un pasado que los hacía menos diferentes.

-Hay que lavarte, se podría infectar. -Lo sujetó de la cadera y fueron al lavabo.  
Reid sentía el escozor en su piel al caer el agua sobre la herida mientras Nathan sostenía su mano a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Alpha..  
Podía olerlo, el Omega le estaba rogando atención, necesitaba más para poder sentirse completo y el deseaba dárselo, pero ahora tenía miedo de hacerle daño.  
No había pasado ni si quiera una hora desde que Nathan había perdido el control al ver la desobediencia del omega y temía que si su instinto salía de nuevo a flote volviese a suceder.  
Terminaron de curarle la herida, Spencer sentía el dolor de su alpha y no sabía que hacer. Estaban en silencio, sólo se escuchaba sus respiraciones. Spencer optó por acomodarse en una esquina para relajarse y olvidar el miedo y eso también le serviría a Nathan para aclarar su mente. Nathan se dio cuenta de sus acciones.

-Ven, por favor, no te haré daño.-Dijo el rubio esperando algún movimiento de castaño.

El Alpha estaba sentado de nuevo en el colchón y Reid cayó de nuevo de rodillas.

-Alpha-

-Lo se, pero necesito que seas bueno-

-Si Alpha-  
Reid estaba duro y húmedo, pero quería obedecer así que se dejó llevar hasta quedar debajo del Alpha.

-Si me mandas parar te soltaré.-Explicó mientras con un trozo de sábana volvía a atar a Reid dejándolo inmóvil.  
Se sentía desprotegido, pero al parecer Nathan lo sabía ya que justo en ese momento para distraerlo comenzó morderle el cuello.  
Spencer intentó concentrarse, los recuerdos seguían frescos en su mente como si hubiera pasado ayer y no en hace 10 años, escuchaba la voz dura de su alpha para mantenerlo distraído, las manos de Nathan acariciaban su torso con lentitud, aunque ligero aún podía distinguir el miedo en su omega y se culpaba por ello.  
El Alpha intentaba relajarlo, sus dientes recorrían su cuello deseando marcarlo como suyo.

-Más.. por favor..-Si bien Reid estaba asustado la excitación lo estaba venciendo

-No hables yo te diré cuando puedes hablar.-Ordenó Nathan,no quería amordazarlo también quitó la camisa del joven para acariciar la piel desnuda, estaba caliente por la excitación. Reid quiso gemir pero no lo hizo. Había prometido ser obediente.  
Nathan aprovecho que las manos del Omega estaban atadas para terminar de quitarse su camisa, Spencer no podía creer lo bien que se puso Nathan con el tiempo, parecía otro.

-Asi me gusta, buen chico-  
Los dedos de Nathan comenzaron a pellizcarle una y otra vez sacándole gemidos y haciendo que su humedad aumentara.

-¿De verdad quieres esto? ¿O es solo por el celo? -Preguntó el Alpha ya que necesitaba estar seguro de que Reid estaba ahí por voluntad propia  
Spencer escucho la pregunta, supo que le estaba dando permiso para hablar. -Lo deseo, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, me hiciste sentir seguro de nuevo-Respondió el joven olvidándose de todo, de Luke, de su equipo, sólo quería estar con el y Nathan sonrió complacido  
Los dedos del Alpha comenzaron a bajar por el abdomen de Reid, acariciándolo suavemente hasta llegar a la tela del pantalón.

-Cierra los ojos. -Nathan necesitaba que Reid se guiase únicamente por sus caricias y su voz.

Cuando vió que había obedecido continuó bajando la mano a la vez que levantaba la tela para poder sentirle.  
Spencer se guiaba por el sonido de la voz de Nathan, las caricias eran suaves y sentía placer. Pellizcó los pezones causándole escalofríos, continúo acariciando su cuerpo, Spencer se entregaba totalmente a el, inmóvil aunque por dentro se moría por tocarlo. Nathan dirigió sus manos al pantalón naranja para desabrocharlo.  
Sus manos se precipitaron a la entrepierna de Spencer que no pudo evitar gemir al sentirle.  
Elevó la cadera en busca de más, necesitaba sentir a su Alpha dentro, pero parecía que Nathan tenía otra intención ya que únicamente le acariciaba despacio sin llevarle al límite.  
Nathan continúo acariciándole, tentándolo, con una mano empezó a acariciar el miembro que ya estaba duro y podía adivinar que estaba mojado, con los dedos apretó la punta.

-Abre más las piernas, gime para mi.-Ordenó mientras veía que lo obedecía en todo y eso le gustaba.  
Reid no podía controlarse más, se movió haciendo que los dedos del Alpha quedasen justo en su entrada.

-¿Impaciente?-Preguntó mientras le sonreía.

-Alpha...

-Lo sé chico.

El Alpha quería provocarlo más, presionaba lo suficiente hasta que sentía como el cuerpo del omega se tensaba.  
Siguió jugando con su miembro, cambió los dedos por su que el sería el primero en tocar esa zona lo excitaba. A Reid se le escapó un gemido, quería moverse más pero no tenía permitido hacerlo,Nathan se dio cuenta y continuó gustaba tenerlo dominado.

-Por favor.-Suplicó.

-Oh pequeño.. Quiero dártelo, pero aún no.-El Alpha estaba excitado y deseaba estar en aquel interior que le parecía delicioso pero ver al Omega así era una tentación.

Reid movía sus caderas para tener más contacto con su boca, Nathan siguió masturbándolo sacándole gemidos y Spencer procuraba no mover mucho sus manos para no volver a abrir su herida. El sabía hasta que punto masturbarlo para que se corriera.  
Nathan disfrutaba al ver al Omega intentando obedecer pero su humedad le provocaba demasiado así que con delicadeza introdujo un dedo en su interior robándole un gemido intenso.

-Alpha...-

-Pronto.. Lo prometo-Comenzó a masajear el interior del omega, acariciando justo los puntos que sabía que le causarían más placer.  
Movió el dedo en su interior para prepararlo, escuchando los gemidos de su boca, sonriendo complacido continuo con su trabajo, después metió dos y al ultimo tres provocándole más gemidos. Seguía moviéndolos en círculos Spencer necesitaba tenerlo dentro de el ya no podía esperar, Nathan sentía su propio miembro palpitante, ansioso por entrar.

Se incorporó y con la mano izquierda elevó la cadera del omega para poder hacerlo más cómodo para ambos.

-Alpha, no puedo más…-

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó a la vez que con su miembro frotaba la entrada del omega.

-Si Alpha…-Nathan podía oler la desesperación de Reid así que para complacerlo se introdujo en su interior despacio.  
Un quejido escapó del omega, si bien estaba disfrutando podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban al sentir la invasión.  
Nathan espero unos momentos para que Reid estuviera preparado para recibirlo. Y no lastimarlo, Spencer como pudo coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Nathan y asintió con su cabeza, era mejor que lo que esperaba su interior estaba apretado, prueba de que nunca antes nadie ah estado ahí, empezó a moverse.  
Nathan intentaba ser suave, moviéndose de forma continua acercando a ambos al orgasmo.  
Reid deseaba acariciar a su Alpha pero sus manos aún estaban atadas así que únicamente movía sus caderas para recibir con más intensidad a Nathan.  
El cuerpo del omega se estremeció señal de que estaba al borde del orgasmo.  
Nathan continuaba moviéndose, podía sentir que el omega estaba a punto de correrse, pero tenía otros planes, coloco sus dedos en la punta de su miembro para presionarla, quería que ambos llegarán juntos al orgasmo

-Por favor.-Pidió el omega que sentía una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo.

-Gánatelo Reid.- Escuchó la orden pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, estaba siendo obediente pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para el Alpha que le miraba expectante.

Nathan continuó presionando el miembro del otro, Spencer como pudo intentó incorporarse. Había entendido que ya podía moverse, sintió molestia en el brazo pero lo paso por alto. Nathan lo observaba adivinando que pensaba hacer.  
Aún mantenía sus manos atadas y eso le impedía parte del movimiento, pero cuando estuvo sentado frente al Alpha logró rozar la piel de este con sus dedos.  
Fue acariciando cada milímetro de piel que alcanzaba mirando a los ojos a Nathan en busca de su aprobación.  
El Alpha le sonrió satisfecho y se acercó a su cuello, quería llegar al éxtasis pero también necesitaba marcarlo como suyo.  
Como si fuera un vampiro Nathan mordió la piel del cuello del castaño, poniéndole fuerza sin llegar a sacarle sangre. Spencer cerró sus ojos y el alpha hizo lo mismo con ambos lados del cuello y libero las manos de Spencer para que pudiera tocarlo pellizcándole los pezones.  
Ambos estaban cerca del abismo, el Alpha empujó dentro de Reid con más fuerza que las veces anteriores haciendo que el Omega no pudiese abarcar con tantas sensaciones y llegase el clímax.  
Nathan sintió como su omega se corrió, no podía estar enojado, aunque hubiera desobedecido su orden. Aún no se separaba de el porque seguía embistiéndolo hasta correrse en su interior, ambos sacando gemidos de placer.

-¿Estás bien?-Nathan ya había salido del interior del omega y Reid estaba agotado, había caído en el colchón y ahora se le cerraban los ojos.

-Reid-

Nathan no estaba contento con cómo se había relajado su Omega después del orgasmo así que sin previo aviso metió dos dedos en su interior haciendo que el otro abriese los ojos de repente.

-Buen chico- Reid pensó por un momento que se había enfadado, pero se dió cuenta de que le sonreía.

-Estoy bien, perdona.  
Nathan saco sus dedos y tras mover el cuerpo del omega se puso detrás de él abrazándolo.  
Spencer se dejo abrazar, relajándose, nunca en su vida había sentido algo como eso y estaba agotado. Las caricias en su espalda lo relajaban, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería cuando llegara salir de ahí. Dejó de lado ese pensamiento y tomo la mano libre de Nathan para besarla.

-Gracias, no sabía que se podía sentir todo esto, estoy exhausto.-Declaró Reid.

-Shh,descansa, todo ira bien-  
Habían pasado varias horas desde que ambos se habían dormido. El primero en despertar había sido Reid que sintió como el celo volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo.  
Se sentía avergonzado por no poder controlarlo, aún estaba entre los brazos de Nathan, con la cara apoyada en su pecho.  
Podía oír la respiración calmada del Alpha indicando que permanecía entre los brazos de Morfeo.  
Temía despertarlo, al fin y al cabo, el Omega siempre debía esperar a que su dueño decidiese satisfacerlo.  
Con cuidado se fue moviendo hasta quedar apoyado en el cuerpo del Alpha, con una pierna entre las suyas.  
Esa posición le daba la oportunidad de frotarse suave y tal vez así Nathan no se despertaría.  
Spencer se frotaba contra el, buscando siempre contacto, pero tenía miedo de despertarlo así que en esa posición intentó quedarse dormido.

-Alpha..-Murmuró bajito. Nathan estaba muy dormido no se percataba de los movimientos del omega.

-Alpha.. le necesito. -Quería dormirse, pero ese calor recorriéndolo las venas se lo imposibilitaban.  
Ya se había abrazado a la cintura del Alpha y sus dedos le quemaban, comenzó a acariciar la piel de Nathan intentando decidirse entre calmarse o despertarlo.  
Nathan sintió movimientos en el colchón, no era la primera vez que estaba con un omega pero si la primera con uno que no puede controlarse. Empezó a despertar por los movimientos y susurros y vio a Reid encima de el.

-Cómo es posible que no esté cansado-pensó el rubio mientras terminaba de despertarse, sin previo aviso Spencer sintió que sujetaban sus cabellos.

-Lo siento Alpha..-Susurró temiendo haberse propasado.  
Nathan no estaba enfadado, pero si desconcertado.  
Acariciaba su pelo mientras intentaba tomar una decisión.  
Spencer estaba a la expectativa, no sabía qué hacer, ya que, aunque la excitación había bajado no podía controlarse.

-Eres muy desesperado. -Dijo Nathan.

-Lo siento alpha.- Murmuró Reid apenado.

-Vamos a intentar algo- Sonrió.-Túmbate boca abajo.-Ordenó el Alpha usando la voz grave.  
Reid respondió primero frotándose más fuerte de forma inconsciente pero después obedeció.  
Con desgana se separó del cuerpo de su Alpha y se fue moviendo hasta quedar tumbado boca abajo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.  
Nathan se acomodó sobre su cadera con las piernas separadas, esta vez no pensaba amarrarle las manos.

-Buen chico.-dijo Nathan, se acercó otra vez al cuello del omega mordiéndolo un rato, sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos más sensibles y despidió aprovecharlo.

-Eres un buen chico ¿Verdad Reid?-Nathan deseaba jugar con el, adoraba verlo desesperado por sus caricias.  
Mordió su cuello esta vez más fuerte sacando un gemido al Omega.  
Acarició su espalda, Reid tenía unas facciones delicadas casi femeninas empezando por su piel suave, la caricia fue dulce y lenta. Reid gemía quedito pues no sabía si al hacerlo más fuerte recibiría un castigo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, solo tienes que ser bueno.-El Alpha sonreía, estaba satisfecho al ver que el Omega intentaba controlarse.

-Si Alpha.  
El olor de Reid demostraba que estaba excitado y que no tenía miedo, eso ayudó a Nathan a sentirse más seguro.  
Spencer relajo sus músculos, con sus manos en la sábana. Nathan continuó aplicando un suave masaje en toda la espalda. Spencer necesitaba sus caricias, movía lentamente su cadera ya que lla presión del cuerpo del mayor no era muy fuerte. El alfa después cambió las manos por los labios y eso lo hizo suspirar.

-Alpha...  
Reid sabía que aquel camino de los dedos de Nathan terminaría en el lugar que ansiaba, pero estaba impaciente y necesitaba sentirlo.

-Espera…- Nathan dedicó unos minutos más a las caricias, recorriendo toda la piel hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda.  
Entonces mordió suavemente y volvió a subir con los labios mientras que sus dedos rozaban los muslos y provocaban estremecimientos a Reid.  
Spencer no podía ver lo que le estaban haciendo, pero podía sentirlo, ahora las manos del alpha se entretenían con sus piernas, no entendía su juego, si quería hacerlo sufrir antes lo estaba consiguiendo, pues movía sus piernas sin tocar el lugar que el necesitaba.  
-Por favor..-

-Dios.. estas tan húmedo. Solo un poco más, aguanta por mi. -Necesitaba tener el control completo y ver si su Omega realmente resistía era una forma de tenerlo.

-Alpha..Por favor.. más.

-¡Silencio!-Nathan tentó a Reid con su dedo, empujando suavemente sin llegar a meterlo, solo provocándolo más.

-¿Por qué Alpha?-Reid estaba desesperado y no entendía porque aún no podían cuando ya llevaban así más de diez minutos.  
El Alpha inspiró en el cuello del omega, absorbiendo el olor.

-Por qué se que aún puedes aguantar, ¿Verdad chico?-  
Spencer logró asentir con la cabeza, sabía que lo recompensaría por ser un buen chico. Continúo acariciando esa zona usando sus dedos, Reid mordió su labio para no gemir.  
Nathan notó su esfuerzo y despacio fue metiendo el dedo en el interior de Reid.

-¡Alpha!-

-¿Vas a protestar?-A Nathan no le había gustado esa reacción pero entendía la desesperación del omega, lo notaba en su olor.  
Esta vez sin cuidado metió un segundo dedo notando como Reid se contraía debajo de él.  
Spencer opto por no protestar pues sentía el enojo del alpha

-Guarda silencio no quiero amordazarte. - Sentenció Nathan con voz grave, estuvo moviendo sus dedos un buen rato, Spencer aguantaba los gemidos, quería voltearse y tocarlo, pero no podía desobedecer  
Nathan sentía el olor del omega, podía notar su esfuerzo y que estaba al límite así que fue tumbándose encima de él sin sacar sus dedos.  
Desde esa perspectiva podía ver como Reid apretaba las sábanas con fuerza y como mordía la almohada intentando obedecer.  
Spencer sentía sus movimientos. Nathan seguía con los dedos y sus propios fluidos preparándolo, sentía que estaba cerca lo que ansiaba.

-Ábre más las piernas. - Ordenó Nathan y Spencer obedeció listo para recibirlo.

El Alpha se colocó y de un solo movimiento se introdujo en el interior de Reid que gimió al notar la presión dentro de él.  
Nathan continúo entrando poco a poco, sentía esa zona estrecha y apretada. No podía negar que estaba volviéndolo loco notar que su omega era un auténtico virgen en toda la expresión, sentía la curiosidad de saber cómo había pasado los celos anteriores. Cuando estuvo todo dentro espero a que Spencer fuese quien le indicase cuando podía empezar a moverse. Spencer empezó a elevar su cadera dándole a entender que lo necesitaba.  
Reid intentaba contenerse, pero es que necesitaba que el Alpha golpeara en ese punto tan sensible y aún no lo conseguía.  
Desesperado movió sus caderas con más intensidad, intentando buscar ese contacto  
Nathan empezó a moverse usando su cadera de apoyo. Las embestidas empezaron suaves y fueron cambiando el ritmo siendo más fuertes sin ser agresivas o lastimarlo, preguntándose cuantas veces más el iba a aguantar.  
Reid sentía dolor en las manos de hacer tanta fuerza, quería llegar al orgasmo, pero aún no tenía el permiso de su Alpha.  
Nathan alzó un poco la cadera para masturbar el miembro del omega que estaba duro nuevamente y quería ver si esta vez llegarían juntos al orgasmo para finalmente llenarlo de el.

-Si puedes apóyate en tus brazos, eleva más la cadera.-Ordenó con voz grave y Reid como pudo obedeció.  
Le temblaban los brazos, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a dejar llevar aunque intentaba controlarse.  
Nathan deseaba ver su reacción por lo que después de entrar suave esperó unos segundos y embistió lo más duro que pudo haciendo que Reid gritase.  
Spencer gimió ante la invasión, esas zonas estaban muy sensibles aparte de que ni si quiera el mismo las había tocado nunca. Mordía la almohada para no emitir algún sonido, sentía que el segundo orgasmo llegaría pronto.

-Alpha -Pensó mientras sentía el impacto en sus nalgas.  
Nathan podía oler como Reid se iba perdiendo poco a poco debajo de el.

-¿Duro?-Preguntó curioso.

-Si alpha..-Susurró Reid sin apenas poder controlar la voz ya que sentía que si relajaba cualquiera de sus músculos terminaría sin el permiso del Alpha.

-Vas a ir relajando tu cuerpo.-Ordenó Nathan sintiendo que el también estaba cerca del orgasmo y Spencer lo obedeció, fue relajando sus músculos mientras que Nathan se descargaba en su interior.  
Reid sintió como el alivio por fin llegaba a él, solo con sentirse lleno de Nathan pudo llegar al orgasmo.  
Se dejó caer en la cama y el Alpha se tumbó encima de él sin salir de su interior  
Spencer sentía sus músculos adoloridos, el esfuerzo lo dejo agotado y quería dormir, pero Nathan seguía en su interior y como él lo despertó no sabía si iba a permitir que durmiera.

-¿Estás cansado?  
Reid asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba dormirse, sentía el olor del Alpha aún excitado y eso le desconcentraba.

-Contesta. -Ordenó Nathan a la vez que empujaba en su interior.

-Si alpha.-Contestó Spencer de repente junto a un gemido de dolor sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-, Haré lo que tu quieras después, déjeme descansar.-Piidió Spencer. Y Nathan lo pensó un momento aún sin salir de el.  
No estaba satisfecho, terminar ahora no entraba en sus planes ya que como Alpha necesitaba más.

-¿Es una exigencia?-Reid pudo notar como Nathan volvía a crecer dentro de él y tuvo que apretar los puños en las sábanas.

-Al..Alpha..

-N-no-Contesto Spencer presentía que algo así pasaría, trataría de aguantar más, sintió presión sobre su cuerpo. Nathan se había acostado encima de el sin lastimarlo, movió su cabello para morder su cuello por la parte de atrás.  
El Alpha sentía como la sangre bullía por sus venas, con fuerza agarró las caderas de Reid y siguió entrando en el.

-Alpha…-

Reid notaba que su vista se estaba nublando, ya no tenía fuerza en las manos y aunque intentaba mantenerse consciente al final su visión se volvió negra  
Spencer se desmayó, fue ahí cuando Nathan paro y salió de su interior notando que el cuerpo de su omega no se movía. Había sangre que escurría entre sus piernas y le tomo el pulso comprobando que estaba un poco débil. Fue a la regadera para ver si servía y el agua estaba fría, le valdría a Spencer para sus músculos adoloridos, lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo enjuago primero a el.  
Se sentía culpable, había forzado la resistencia del omega y por su culpa este se había desmayado intentando resistir.  
Reid no reaccionó al baño y el Alpha una vez comprobó que estaba limpio lo volvió a recostar sobre la cama.  
Comprobó su pulsó una vez más y tras arropar a Reid se tumbó en el suelo.  
Se sentía sucio, había dejado que sus instintos y su rabia controlasen la situación.  
No creía que Reid pudiese perdonar eso y mucho menos que quisiese volver a dormir con el.  
Las horas pasaron, la respiración tranquila de Reid le indicaba que no había ningún problema, el también se sentía cansado, pero debía cuidar del omega. Se enjuagó y después de secarse se acostó a lado de Reid sin tocarlo, no quería perder a Spencer y cuando salieran de la habitación protegería a el y a su amigo beta de los demás reclusos  
Nathan no podía dormir, sentía la cabeza entumecida del cansancio, pero el miedo a una discusión con Reid lo tenía en vela.  
Hablaría con los guardias, cuando Reid despertase hablaría con ellos y pediría un traslado de celda.  
De esa manera Reid no podría abandonarle y el no le haría daño.  
Spencer no sabía exactamente cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se desmayó, sus músculos estaban adoloridos y su cabeza le dolía, pero lo más importante es que se sentía limpio, usaba una camisa que le venía bastante grande y el celo estaba disminuyendo, a su lado Nathan estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados y Spencer volvió a dormir para no provocarlo  
El calor que había sentido antes a causa del celo había disminuido y ahora sentía frío.  
El Alpha estaba a su lado aunque no comprendía porque ahora ya no le estaba abrazando.  
Se había desmayado, pero no había sido su culpa simplemente su cuerpo necesitaba descansar.  
Despacio fue moviéndose hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo de Nathan apoyando su espalda en el pecho del Alpha  
Nathan sintió que Spencer estaba despierto, su olor era diferente sólo se pegó más a el y volvió a quedarse quieto. No sabía cuantos días había pasado desde que estaban encerrados y siguió descansando, después pensarían las cosas mejor.  
Inspiró absorbiendo el aroma del omega y se fue despejando, había llegado el momento crítico.  
Cuando Reid despertase tendrían que hablar y después el mismo se encargaría de pedir el cambio.  
Spencer durmió unas cinco horas más. No se olvidaba de su realidad, cuando saliese de esa habitación regresaría a la vida que le tocaba en lo que resolvían su caso. Podrían ser meses incluso años, empezó a soñar, estaba reuniéndose en el pequeño motel con la persona que estaba ayudándole con los medicamentos, vio a alguien entrar por la puerta, estaba encapuchado todo fue rápido y sintió un dolor en su mano derecha, alguien estaba llamándolo.

-Spencer..Spencer..-Oía la voz de Nathan llamarlo y con esfuerzo fue saliendo poco a poco del sueño.

El Alpha sentía miedo, había notado como Reid se agitaba y gritaba en sueños.

-Alpha..  
Spencer se sentó, mirando a su alrededor, estaba a salvo y sintió la preocupación del Alpha.

-Gracias alfa, es el caso que me mandó aquí, había una tercera persona en la habitación pero no puedo ver su cara.-Dijo Spencer con desesperación recargándose en el pecho de Nathan

-Tranquilo, estas a salvo.-El Alpha se levantó separándose de Reid.-Llamaré al guardia.

-No, Nathan quiero hablar contigo, no quiero separarme de ti.-Dijo Spencer. No sabía si eso era amor o simplemente la necesidad de sentirse protegido. Nathan se quedó quieto en la puerta, no podía arriesgarse a perder nuevamente el control y lastimarlo, no le hizo caso y toco la puerta.  
Reid se acercó a el y frustrado por no entender nada impidió con la mano que el Alpha abriese la puerta.

-Alpha. Por favor…- Nathan se quedo pensando, debía hablar claro con el.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a querer después de estos días? No podemos iniciar una relación, en cualquier momento podrían liberarte y dejarme sólo otra vez.-Dijo Nathan Spencer se recargó en su fuerte espalda.

-Quiero estar contigo, por favor. - Pidió Spencer sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían otra vez.  
Nathan se giró para mirar a los ojos a Reid y entonces vió como el Omega caía de rodillas delante de él.

-Alpha…-

-Spencer ven. -Nathan levantó al omega del suelo, no le gustaba humillarlos de esa forma.-Buscaré una solución te lo prometo, tu también me puedes ayudar, habla con tu abogado y dile que quieres cambiarte conmigo. -Dijo Nathan una vez que encontró la solución y vio al pequeño asentir de repente.

-Alpha..-Susurró Reid sin saber que más decir.

-Tranquilo. Todo está bien. -Nathan fue empujándole suavemente hasta que ambos llegaron al colchón de nuevo.  
Se sentaron en el centro, Reid apoyado en el pecho de Nathan.

-Alpha..

El guardia toco la puerta interrumpiendo aquel tierno momento ambos estaban listos para salir y con una sábana cubría el cuerpo del omega.  
-Veo que salió todo bien.-Comentó el guardia notando que el olor de Reid era diferente, Nathan acompaño a Reid a su celda prometiéndole que estarían juntos y Nathan regreso a la suya, Spencer pidió hablar con su abogado, se sentía más tranquilo.

-¡Reid!-Chris salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa en el rostro.-¿Estas bien?  
El doctor se sonrojó al sentirse abrazado con tanta fuerza.

-eh,si, necesito un pantalón-dijo Reid sonrojado mirando a su amigo y donde estaban sus pertenencias saco un pantalón naranja de su talla y se lo extendió

-¿cuantos días pasaron? -pregunto Spencer había perdido la noción del tiempo y Chris lo estaba oliendo que estaba limpio

-4 días, estaba preocupado, no me permitieron verte antes de que te encerraran con el-se quejó Chris pero al ver la cara sonriente del omega veía que todo estaba bien.

Spencer término de arreglarse, se amarró su cabello y despidiéndose de Chris fue al área de visitas, eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba y ansiaba que fuese JJ,el guardia le abrió la puerta y su rostro se volvió rojo cuando vio a Luke con el abogado.

-Reid.. Me alegro de ver que estás bien. -Eso fue lo primero que dijo Luke al verle. Entonces se dió cuenta. -Tu olor...

-Señores si me disculpan deberíamos aclarar las condiciones del caso cuanto antes. -Interrumpió el abogado.  
Ambos hombres asintieron y tras relatar una y otra vez el testimonio Reid comenzó a leer los documentos que le había facilitado el abogado como información mientras discutían cómo sería el juicio.  
No llegaban a un acuerdo así que a fin de poder darle un tiempo para decidirse el abogado se marchó dejando a los dos hombres solos.

\- Luke se dio cuenta que Spencer tenía el olor de otro alpha. La sala esta vez era diferente no había vidrios que lo separaban, Luke tomo su mano pero Spencer la retiro, sentía que estaba traicionando a Nathan.

-¿como está tu mano?-pregunto Luke desviando el tema.

-Bien, apenas me duele. -Reid estaba temblando, luchaba para no irse al refugio de su Alpha. Luke era su compañero y no entendía porque tenía la sensación de que no debería estar ahí.

-Me alegro. -Luke se acercó a él, tanto que Reid se sintió incómodo y eso aumento cuando notó como el moreno le olía detenidamente.-¿Reid?  
Luke acaricio su mejilla, preocupado por la reacción del omega nunca había reaccionado así, cuando entro a la unidad fue indiferencia pero nunca miedo.

-¿pasaste el celo sólo?-pregunto Luke viendo las mordidas en su cuello y el olor era diferente.

-No.. -Se sentía incómodo, quería correr con Nathan pero sabía que eso haría que todos se preocupasen.

-¿Con quién fue entonces?-Luke estaba celoso, notaba el olor de Reid extraño, mezclado con un aroma que no conocía y sentía que el Omega le ocultaba algo.

-No importa, no lo conoces. -Su tono de voz fue demasiado directo y eso hizo que Luke terminarse de acercarse a Reid.  
Sin ningún cuidado empujó al doctor contra una de las paredes, poniéndolo de espaldas a él.

-Claro que mi importa. -Declaró y sin decir nada más introdujo la mano por debajo del pantalón de Reid.  
Siempre le habían gustado los omegas porque se excitaban fácilmente, por eso se sorprendió cuando tras llegar a su trasero notó que no había ninguna excitación por parte de este.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. -Exclamó y visiblemente enfadado introdujo dos dedos dentro de Reid.-Así que has conocido a alguien.  
El Omega empujó a Luke sin cuidado y con un gritó llamó al guardia que en cuestión de segundos abrió la puerta permitiéndole salir.  
Spencer empujo a Luke y sin preocuparse llamo al guardia para que le abriera y fue a buscar a Nathan a celda por motivos que ya conoce el estaba solo y pudo notar el miedo del omega

-¿paso algo?-pregunto Nathan notando su agitación el guardia abrió la celda del Rubio. Reid calló en el colchón, sus piernas aún estaban temblando y entonces Nathan lo notó.  
Había excitación en el olor del omega pero estaba casi opacado por el miedo.

-Reid... Háblame. - El Alpha no sabía cómo ayudarlo, nunca había tenido una relación sana de la que aprender y encontrarse en esa situación no era sencillo.

-Alpha.. Mi Alpha..

-Yo no se que paso con el, vino a verme pero tenía otras intenciones, me toco cuando yo no quería, creo que estaba celoso, cuando Hotch se fue el me apoyo para quedarme en la unidad-su cabeza estaba agachada tenía miedo de ver los ojos del alpha.

-¿Dónde te tocó Reid?-

Esa pregunta hizo que el Omega se sonrojara y al Alpha se le llenó el pecho de ternura.  
Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura frente a él y con la mano fue acariciando su mejilla haciéndole girar la cabeza.

-Se sinceró pequeño. ¿Estas excitado? -  
Spencer negó con la cabeza, sabía que su olor podría descubrirlo per sabía que su alpha no estaba enojado al contrario sentía una gran preocupación hacia el,Nathan para calmarlo beso sus labios de forma tierna.

-cambio de escena-

Luke va regresando a la UAC aunque no dijiera nada sabía que todos se enterarían cuando JJ fuera a verlo. Emily notó el golpe en su mejilla.

-¿cómo está Reid? ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? -pregunto la alpha.

-Reid está bien y no es nada-Luke sabía que no podía mentirle a Emily podría oler su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué a pasado?-La Alpha utilizó la voz grave y aunque el también era un Alpha se sintió sometido.

-No lo sé, yo simplemente lo estropee todo. No sé qué sucedió, perdí el control.

-intenté abusar de Reid, perdí el control y creo que le odia más-dijo Luke y la mujer le soltó una cachetada, JJ vio la escena y se acercó, al ser beta la jefa podría calmarse un poco con ella presente.  
-Emily basta- la rubia se metió entre ambos.

-¡Abusó de Reid!-Gritó la morena mientras a empujones intentaba volver a llegar hasta Luke.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó JJ completamente sorprendida.-¿Qué has dicho?

-Luke, Luke intentó abusar de Reid, nuestro Reid.-Luke sabía que JJ iba a cambiar su bando Reid es un hermano menor para ella, por el alboroto García se acercó.

-sus gritos se oyen hasta mi oficina, ¿que hizo el novato? -pregunto García y esta vez fue JJ quien lo cacheteo.

-tienes prohibido ir a visitar a Reid iré al registro para quedarme a su cargo-dijo Emily, JJ sabía que ella no podía por ser un beta y Emily era la única opción, Rossi y Tara estaban afuera en una consulta.

La oficina de estaba descontrolando y entonces fue Luke quien con la cabeza agachada se marchó a la sala.  
Había cometido un gran error, pero el olor de Reid lo había hipnotizado por completo.  
Mientras tanto en la prisión Reid estaba en la celda de Nathan, se había negado a marcharse y gracias a una intervención de Emily le habían permitido quedarse al menos durante unos días.  
Spencer supuso que Emily se había enterado porque le habían avisado que la mujer estaría a su cargo y todo lo que le pasara se lo iban a informar a ella.

-tienes buenos amigos-ambos estaban acostados en la cama, juntos.

-Emily también es alpha, así que no tendremos problemas-dijo Spencer, sonó un timbre que indicaba la hora de la comida.

-Alpha, no quiero ir, no tengo hambre. Quiero volver a la otra habitación. - Reid sabía que era un comportamiento algo infantil pero también que era algo típico de los omegas el querer aislarse solo con su Alpha después de una situación estresante.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos con los guardias. -Respondió a la vez que besaba su cabello.  
Nathan se levantó de la cama y fue a hablar con el guardia, el cual le dijo que no sería posible porque la habitación sólo era para usarlo cuando estén en celo y ya estaba ocupada, Spencer hizo una mueca que le pareció a Nathan tierno.

-Spence... Lo siento. -Nathan se acercó a él y vió el entrecejo fruncido del doctor.-Oh pequeño.

-Alpha...Alpha... Alpha..-Reid le necesitaba.

-¿Qué sucede Reid? Puedo olerte, no estás excitado ni asustado, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Alpha..-Reid le necesitaba a él, eso era todo, algo sencillo pero imposible de explicar.  
Reid abrazó las piernas de su Alpha y entonces este lo entendió.

-Tranquilo, iremos a cenar y volveremos. No te quedarás solo, te lo prometo.  
Fueron a cenar, Chris se acercó a ellos.

-estaba preocupado cuando no regresaste ¿paso algo? -pregunto sabía que no podía tocarlo ,el olor de Nathan cubría el cuerpo del omega.

-no es nada, vamos a cenar-dijo Spencer y se sentaron los tres.  
La cena transcurrió en silencio, el Alpha estaba continuamente pendiente de Reid, intentando descubrir si realmente estaba bien.  
Chris ponía a Spencer Al tanto de lo que Había pasado, ósea que nada, ambos sabían que algo había pasado porque Spencer estaba como ido. Después de cenar regresaron a su celda, Spencer se quedaría con Nathan unas noches hasta que Emily resolviera cambiarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el Alpha preocupado

-Si.

-Reid...-

-lo siento, es que no asimilo que sucedió, aunque lo traté con indiferencia pensé que podíamos ser amigos -Reid suspiro y A Nathan le surgió unas enormes ganas de golpear al alpha que se atrevió a tocarlo.

-¿Qué necesitas?-Preguntó el Alpha mientras se acercaba a él.

-me podrías tocar, no nos van a poder ver van a apagar las luces-sugirió Reid y eso a Nathan le gustó Spencer sólo lo quería sentir.

Nathan dudaba, la última vez que alguien había tocado a Reid había sido Luke y se había propasado. Además, la última vez que ellos los habían hecho el no se había controlado.

-necesitas descansar y no creo que estés bien como para hacerlo -dijo Nathan y Reid hizo una mueca podía sentir su preocupación, eso le gustó y le hizo caso, no quería hacerlo enojar.

-Te necesito Alpha..-Susurro Reid-Nathan, por favor..

-lo siento Reid, no podemos-dijo Nathan.  
-entonces voy a regresar con Chris-dijo Spencer.

-tampoco te vayas así, pronto van a apagar las luces y vas a estar en peligro, quédate, sólo no quiero lastimarte-acaricio su mejilla.

-No lo harás, confío en ti.-Declaró el Omega mientras se refugiaba en su pecho.

Nathan se quedó sin moverse abrazo finalmente abrazo a Spencer, un timbre sonó y apagaron las luces, se acomodaron en la cama, Spencer podía percibir el aroma de Nathan que no había excitación por su parte y eso le indicaba que no tenía ganas, se acostaron en la cama solamente sintiendo la presencia del otro.  
Reid se movía intentando encontrar postura, al Alpha le parecía gracioso ver como el doctor intentaba hacerlo delicadamente mientras a la vez terminaba por tumbarse encima de él.

El calor del cuerpo de Reid se iba pegando a su piel y sonrió cuando notó como su respiración se acompasaba.  
Reid estaba durmiendose poco a poco con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Nathan y con las manos del Alpha sujetándole.  
Spencer se quedo dormido sobre el fuerte pecho de Nathan este acariciaba sus cabellos para brindarle calor y también poco a poco el sueño lo venció. Pasaron los días la rutina era la misma, Spencer no se sorprendió cuando Emily fue a visitarlo diciéndole que había suspendido a Luke, Hotch hubiera echo lo mismo y sus intervenciones le hacían la vida más fácil en ese lugar.  
El ya se había acostumbrado a estar encerrado aunque echaba de menos a sus compañeros y a su madre.  
Ese día amaneció diferente, su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de Nathan y sentía que había estado sudando en la noche.  
Se sonrojó al notar que día era.

-Lo siento…-


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan se había acostumbrado a estar acompañado de Spencer, los días no se le parecían eternos y parecía que el pequeño se estaba ajustando a su nueva vida, despertó temprano ese día, Spencer estaba más inquieto de lo normal.

-veré su puedo hablar con tu abogado-dijo Nathan no estaba en condiciones de salir y sin los supresores el celo llegaba más pronto

-Alpha...-Reid se sentía avergonzado, sabía que el Alpha se encargaría de todo pero en ese momento lo único que necesitaba eran los supresores o el contacto de su dueño.

-Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. -Nathan besó su frente y se levantó para llamar al guardia.

Emily recibió la llamada y de inmediato envió la autorización, no sabía si lo de Spencer y Nathan iba enserio lo único que sabía era que el pequeño estaba en buenas manos. Nathan le prometió a Spencer que esta vez iba a ser diferente.  
Llegaron juntos a la habitación, acompañados por un guardia que cerró la celda una vez ambos estuvieron dentro.  
Reid sentía como el celo comenzaba a formarse en su interior, cayó de rodillas pensando que así tendría a su Alpha contento, pero Nathan solo le sonrió.  
El Alpha se acercó al colchón y Reid vió como sacaba una caja y comenzaba a repartir velas por diferentes zonas de la habitación.  
Spencer no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las acciones del alpha, sólo había leido en las novelas románticas pero nunca lo ha presenciado hasta ahora, Nathan las prendió, traían aromas, se acercó al omega y pjdo percibir en su rostro que estaba sorprendido.

-quiero que todo sea diferente, si estás cansado dime y paramos-Nathan acaricio su mejilla tenía miedo de que volviera a ocurrir lo de la vez pasada.

\- Si, lo prometo. -Reid también quería que está vez todo fuera diferente.

-Quedate de rodillas pequeño. -Ordeno Nathan satisfecho.  
Spencer obedeció, se quedó de rodillas, Nathan también se arrodilló y empezaron a besarse, podía notar que Spencee no estaba tan desesperado como la vez pasada y eso le agradaba, el beso estaba cargado de amor..  
Reid intentó volcar todo lo que sentía en ese contacto y notaba como su Alpha se sentía feliz.

-¿Puedo atarte pequeño?-Preguntó el Alpha.  
Spencer se éxito con tan sólo pensarlo, asintió con su cabeza, sabía que podía decirle a Nathan cuando parar, con algo suave amarro sus manos y con suavidad lo dirigió a la cama acostándolo boca arriba,seguía dándole besos.

-Alpha.. le deseo demasiado. -Susurro Reid mientras sentía los besos de Nathan.

-Tranquilo pequeño, esta vez vamos a ir más despacio.  
Nathan comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Reid mientras que con los dedos acariciaba su abdomen.  
Spencer sintió cosquillas en su abdomen, sonrió, sentía el amor que Nathan le tenía, cada vez más Nathan iba descubriendo más puntos débiles en su cuerpo, se detuvo en los pezones pellizcándolos.

-Nathan...Nathan...

-Soy Alpha cuando estemos así ¿Entendido?-  
Reid asintió, no le importaba tener que llamarlo así, de echo sentía que ese era su lugar cuando estaban en la cama.  
Las carias siguieron, las manos del alpha llegaron al pantalón para quitárselo, acariciaba sus piernas y admiraba su cuerpo como si fuese la 1era vez que lo hacía. Reid estaba algo impaciente, esta vez no se debía solo al celo si no a volver a sentir a su alpha.  
Movía sus caderas suavemente intentando ayudar a Nathan a quitar sus pantalones.

-Quédate quieto, deja que yo me encargue-Pidió el Alpha mientras dejaba besos sobre su cintura.  
Spencer por 1era vez en mucho tiempo se sentía amado, se dejaba hacer, el alpha quitó el pantalón mientras acariciaba sus piernas

-alpha..-murmuro Reid

-Impaciente.-Nathan le sonreía mientras sus manos se iban acercando a sus muslos.  
Reid sentía su piel ardiendo, las manos del Alpha aún estaban por sus muslos y aunque sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era sobrepasarse movió su cuerpo de tal forma que los dedos de Nathan ahora estaban encima de su erección.  
Nathan se percató del movimiento de Spencer y sólo se río internamente está vez no iba a enojarse, supo lo que quería,empezó a tocar su miembro.  
Caricias suaves por encima del boxer, quería que está vez todo fuera diferente.  
Reid gemía, Nathan podía ver como cerraba los ojos inmerso en el placer que sentía.

Nathan siguió estimulando el miembro encima del bóxer podía notar como poco a poco iba poniéndose duro con sus dientes fue quitando el bóxer, dejándolo sin ropa.  
-Alpha…-

-Lo sé, te prometo que está vez irá mejor.

Nathan dobló las piernas de Reid de tal forma que el doctor quedó completamente expuesto.  
Sabía que el Omega lo necesitaba pero para poder sentirse satisfecho tenía que pasar más tiempo provocándolo.  
Con sus rodillas se acomodó para quedar a la altura del cuello del joven y empezó a morderlo provocándole gemidos, Spencer quería tocarlo pero sus manos seguían atadas así que movía sus caderas para tener contacto

Nathan quería ver como se comportaba Reid si no estaba atado así que con cuidado aflojo los nudos que apresaban sus manos.  
El Omega se dejó llevar por su excitación y en cuanto sintió las manos libre bajó una de ellas y comenzó a masturbarse.

-no Reid detente, tócame a mi-ordeno en alpha con voz grave y Spencer gimió en forma de reproche y llevo sus manos a la cabeza del alpha para enredar sus finos dedos en su cabello.  
Reid acariciaba el pelo del Nathan pero su calor seguía aumentando, el Alpha únicamente le acariciaba la cintura y le mordía el cuello.  
Despacio siguió acariciando con una mano a Nathan mientras que con la otra volvió a tocarse a si mismo.  
Procurando que el Alpha no se diese cuenta.  
Nathan sintió que las caricias bajaron de ritmo se dijo y vio a Reid que volvía a tocarse, suspiro.

-hazme caso o volveré a atarte-ordeno Nathan y Spencer avergonzado desvió la mirada dejo los brazos a lado de su cuerpo sin moverlas  
El Alpha no estaba enfadado, pero quería ver al Reid sumiso que había dentro.

-Deja salir al Omega, por favor pequeño.  
Spencer sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo la idea no le agradaba mucho pero tuvo que hacerlo no quería que el alpha se enojara con el sabía lo que pasaba cuando eso sucedía, Nathan continuo acariciando su espalda alzando un poco su cadera,esta vez se estaba dedicando al lóbulo de la oreja derecha...  
Reid estaba apunto de desesperarse cuando sintió como Nathan acercaba su mano nuevamente a su entrepierna.

-alpha por favor-murmuro Reid y el alpha fue apretando la punta del miembro con los dedos notando que estaba duro y seguramente su trasero húmedo.  
Reid notaba cada roce con mucha intensidad, sabía que Nathan quería ver al Omega que había dentro de él, al hombre sumiso.  
Cada vez que estaba al borde del clímax Nathan cambiaba la intensidad apartándolo del abismo.

-¿Por qué Alpha?-Preguntó Reid sintiéndose indefenso.  
Spencer cerró los ojos dejando que las sensaciones corrieran por su cuerpo?,Nathan continuo tocando su miembro,una corriente a lo largo de su espalda le indicaba que estaba a punto de venirse pero no podía hacerlo sin el permiso del alpha.

-¿Alpha? ¿Puedo? -Reid lo necesitaba, sentía que solo con una caricia más llegaría. Pero entonces Nathan paró todo el contacto.

-Aún no pequeño, demuéstrame que realmente eres mi sumiso- Nathan notó que Reid lo miraba con asombro y excitación se acercó a Narhan con todo el auto control que tenía para no tocarse y beso sus labios mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar el cuerpo del alpha Nathan echaba su cabeza para atrás dándole a entender que estaba haciendo bien, Spencer lo acostó en la cama y se subió encima de su cuerpo.  
Reid había imaginado esa escena desde que el Alpha lo había tomado bajo su protección.  
No se podía tocar, eso le había quedado claro así que para buscar contacto comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo de Nathan mientras besaba su cuello.  
El olor del Alpha le embriagaba y sin darse cuenta se vió mordiendo su cuello.  
Nathan tenía los ojos cerrados y Spencer estaba mordiendo su cuello el alpha gemía quedito y eso exitaba a Spencer pues era la 1era vez que tocaba a alguien más.

Con algo de temor en el cuerpo bajo hasta situarse entre las piernas de su Alpha.  
Sentía como estaba duro debajo de él y con la mirada le preguntó si ya podía.  
Nathan asintió con la cabeza Spencer con una mano empezó a tocar la punta del miembro que estaba dura, el omega quizo probarlo y cambió las manos por la boca.

La lengua del omega seguía moviéndose perdiendo la timidez y probándolo cada vez más, con suavidad usó sus dientes, presentía que es la 1era vez de Nathan en esa posición y lo aprovecharía al máximo  
Nathan gemía y elevaba las caderas, su Omega se estaba esforzando en darle placer y su cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar.

-Pequeño, ¿Quieres anudarte? -  
Spencer se sonrojó, sabía lo que significa, además ya no va a querer estar con otro alpha que no sea Nathan, asintió con su cabeza y continuo con las caricias hasta que El alpha se vino en su boca}

Spencer se sintió feliz y Nathan volvía a estar encima de el,ahora venía la recompensa, Nathan empezó a meter unida sus dedos para prepararlo y Reid para evitar tocarse acariciaba la fuerte espalda.  
Desde su último celo solo habían jugado con un dedo ya que Nathan no quería sobrepasarse demasiado por eso Reid no estaba muy dilatado.

-No te muevas, no voy a meterme aún así que no te dolerá pero será muy intenso.

Spencer asintió con su cabeza, confiaba en el, Nathan continuo preparándolo, esta vez se arriesgó a meter un segundo dedo porque aún el omega estaba estrecho y sentía que lo iba a lastimar,cuando empezó a mover los dos dedos Spencer reprimió un gemido de dolor para no preocupar al alpha

-¿Pequeño..¿Estas bien?

Reid afirmó con la cabeza pero eso no fue suficiente para el Alpha que preocupado movió sus dedos despacio hasta el fondo.

El omega movió su cabeza para atrás para mitigar el dolor,sabía que en esta ocacion debía resistir un poco más porque la invasión iba a ser más profunda, Nathan lo preparo lo mejor que pudo y poco a poco empezó a meter su miembro que ya estaba duro nuevamente.

Reid elevó las caderas al sentir como el Alpha golpeaba en su interior.  
Iba a pedirle más cuando Nathan salió de el y le sonrió.  
-Ahora si, deja salir al sumiso o no te anudaré a mi pequeño.

Spencer asintió relajó sus músculos y dejo que Nathan fuera quien le diera las órdenes.  
-cierra los ojos,no emitas algún sonido hasta que te ordene- ordeno el alpha con voz grave y Spencer cerró los ojos, Nathan continuo entrando en el Spencer suspiro,estaba más grande de lo que recordaba.

El Alpha estaba satisfecho al ver a su Omega obedecer pero quería probarlo y ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

El alpha cuando concidero que estaba adentro sujeto sus caderas y empezó a moverse, Reid mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando, Nathan empezó a moverse lento y después fuerte sin lastimarlo

Reid se revolvía debajo de él, Nathan podía sentir como el Omega había comenzado a moverse por su cuenta elevando sus caderas y empujando a la vez que el entraba.

-quieto pequeño-ordeno Nathan Spencer lo miro y sabía lo que Nathan quería,volvió a quedarse inmóvil mientras que el alpha arremetía con más fuerza sin ser agresivo.

-Te he repetido varias veces que quiero ver al Omega y por algún motivo te estás resistiendo. No me gusta.-Declaró el Alpha sin dejar de moverse

-alpha..-murmuro Spencer, sentía que las embestidas no iban a parar hasta obedecerlo,sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, que más quería que hiciera? No lo entendía. Sabía que no estaba molesto su olor se lo indicaba pero no sabía que más hacer.

El Alpha no sabía explicarlo, sentía que Reid aún no se había entregado del todo a el.

Desde el primer momento se había completado como un beta, completamente diferente a como lo hacían los omegas a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver.  
Pero no sabía cómo explicárselo al doctor sin que pensase mal de el.

-alpha-murmuro Reid mientras Nathan continuo moviéndose dentro, alzo un poco más las piernas del menor para que pudiera acariciar su trasero que ya estaba húmedo..

Reid no sabía que deseaba el Alpha pero sentía que aún no lo estaba haciendo todo como el quería.

-Alpha por favor-Nathan con un movimiento salió de el pero su mirada aún era tierna aunque exigente.

-Dámelo, dámelo y te prometo que me anudo a ti en este momento.

-alpha, por favor, quiero ser tuyo-pidió Spencer podía notar que el miembro del alpha estaba duro al igual que el suyo, no podía tocarse, Nathan se acercó a el y beso sus labios..

-Ya lo eres pequeño.-Susurró con una sonrisa.-Solo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

El Alpha volvía a estar completamente excitado y que Reid estuviese dispuesto a complacerle le resultaba muy provocador. El Omega aún no se había sometido del todo, pero deseaba anudarse a él por lo que dejaría su educación para más tarde.

Spencer tenía sus piernas separadas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas,Nathan empezó a entrar nuevamente en el buscando una posición comoda

Estaba encima de él, moviéndose suave presionando justo en el interior de Reid a la vez que pellizcaba sus pezones.

El Omega se estaba dejando llevar y tras unos minutos en esa posición Nathan entró una vez más con fuerza haciendo que ambos culminasen en ese instante.

Spencer pudo relajar sus músculos, se sentío muy bien cuando llegaron los dos al clímax, sabía que aún faltaba la parte más importante podía sentir que su miembro seguía duro.

Spencer pudo relajar sus músculos,se sentío muy bien cuando llegaron los dos al clímax, sabía que aún faltaba la parte más importante podía sentir que su miembro seguía duro.

En cuestión de segundo el nudo comenzó a formarse, Reid sentía como sus músculos intentaban adaptarse.

Nathan gemía al sentir la tensión del cuerpo del omega que parecía demasiado pequeño.

-Aceptame pequeño, por favor- Spencer se relajó, aceptando a Nathan.  
-te amo-murmuro Spencer, Nathan estaba sorprendido no estaba seguro si Spencer lo decía por el calor del momento oh si en verdad de había enamorado de el..

-Te amo.-Repitió mientras sentía como el nudo se hacía en su interior.

Nathan sujetó las caderas de Reid poco a poco el miembro se iba desinflamando sintiendo así que el nudo estaba listo, se mantuvo en su interior unos minutos más pegando frente con las del menor.  
-estás bien?-pregunto el alpha al notar que los ojos del menor estaban

-Si Alpha, solo cansado.-Respondió Reid mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Nathan.

-Tranquilo pequeño, has sido un buen chico, puedes dormir.-El Alpha estaba satisfecho ya que aunque no había logrado una sumisión completa si que había conseguido anudarse.

-¿Quieres que duerma dentro de ti o salgo?-Preguntó mientras movía ligeramente la cadera.

-quédate adentro-Spencer un poco sonrojado recargo su cabeza en su espalda y buscaba una posición para dormir que no resultase incomoda,Nathan lo sujeto de la cadera y lo menos que pudo moverse haya que el omega se haya quedado dormido

6 meses después.

Reid estaba temblando, sabía que tenía que esperar unos minutos hasta oír el veredicto del jurado.

Su Alpha no estaba con el, había conseguido que le liberasen, pero ahora su libertad dependía de ese juicio.

Su equipo había presentado todas las pruebas, cada una de ellas explicaba como había planeado todo para perjudicarle.

La abogada de Spencer presentaba las pruebas de la inocencia de Reid el equipo había trabajado duro para mostrar su inocencia, especialmente Luke para compensar al joven, habían encontrado a Mr Scratch huyendo hacia la frontera con Canadá, hubo una interrogación y la grabaron después de 2 horas de juicio el juez llego a una solución..

El juez entró imponente en la sala y eso hizo temer a Reid pero tras recitar los acuerdos legales el jurado habló.  
Reid era inocente, todas las pruebas lo habían exculpado y ahora por fin era libre.  
Prentiss estaba detrás de él y en cuanto el mazo del juez golpeó la mesa se vió abrazado por ella y por el resto de sus compañeros.  
Miró hacia los lados buscando a Nathan, no estaba allí y entonces recordó lo que habían hablado el día anterior.  
El Alpha se ponía nervioso en esas situaciones así que le esperaría en casa, si Reid era inocente esa noche se entregaría de nuevo a él, esta vez por completo y al día siguiente lo celebrarían.

Emily llevo a Reid a su casa,Nathan estaba esperándolo seguramente y mañana tendrían una gran fiesta en la casa de Rossi para festejar su libertad.

-gracias Emily-dijo reíd mientras se bajaba del coche.

-de nada recuerda mañana a las 3:00-le sonrió pícaramente y Spencer entro al departamento, buscando a Nathan,todo estaba oscuro a exepcion de la recámara principal

-Alpha..-Susurró Reid mientras abría la puerta. Nathan le esperaba al lado de la cama sin camiseta sonriendo.-He ganado Nathan.

El Alpha lo sabía, dejó que Reid se acercara y justo cuando estaba a un metro de el habló.

-Quieto, de rodillas.

-alpha-murmuro Reid, obedeció, se puso de rodillas,tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero tenía que obedecer y Nathan se acercó a el,acaricio su cabello,ya tenía preparada la noche...

-Tenia ganas de tenerte aquí, llevo todo el día organizando todo para ti pequeño.-Nathan comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Reid.

-yo también tenía ganas de estar contigo -dijo Reid,mirando como el alpha se iba desabrochando el pantalón, Spencer estaba exitado y eso que no estaba en celo pero presentía lo que iba a pedirle..

-Hoy vamos a ir despacio ¿Vale? Tenemos toda la noche.-Nathan de dejó el pantalón abierto y comenzó a caminar.

Reid observaba sus movimientos, el Alpha sacó una caja de debajo de la cama y la puso frente a él.  
-Ábrela-Ordenó. Spencer agarro la caja y la abrió era un pequeño dildo de color rojo con un control,el omega se sonrojó nunca los había usado, ni siquiera cuando pasaba su celo sólo.

Con manos temblorosas lo sacó de su envoltorio y se lo entregó a Nathan mientras miraba fijamente al suelo.

El Alpha tomó el objeto entre sus manos y sonrió, adoraba ver a Reid tan avergonzado.

-Desnudate de cintura para abajo- Nathan puso música de la pequeña grabadora que estaba en la mesita de noche y Spencer se levantó y despacio empezó a quitarse los pantalones de forma lenta y sexy, quedándose con la camisa y corbata puesta aún con el rostro rojo.

-Me encanta verte desnudo.-Declaró Nathan haciendo que Reid mirase directamente al suelo.-Tumbate en la cama, desde este momento quiero que obedezcas a todo.

Spencer asintió y se acostó en la cama con la cabeza recargada en la almohada.  
-abre las piernas-Spencer hizo caso y las abrió lo más que pudo quedando expuesto,Nathan se relamió haciéndolo sonrojar más.

-Eres hermoso así, todo listo para mi.-Se acercó al Omega quedando entre sus piernas.-Doblalas.

Reid obedeció y un segundo después de ponerse en posición sintió como el olor del Alpha cambiaba.

-No voy a perder el control, te lo prometo, pero va a ser muy intenso porque vas a durar para mi hasta que amanezca.

Reid asintió, esperaba aguantar, Nathan agarro una pequeña botellita que traía lubricante, lo unto en los 1eros dedos y empezó a preparar al omega no quería lastimarlo.

El Alpha pudo leer en su rostro que estaba inseguro, metió su dedo muy profundo y cuando el Omega gimió el se quedó inmóvil.

-Son diez horas. ¿Podrás aguantar? -Preguntó mientras sonreía.

Spencer asintió y con cuidado sacó su dedo, Reid aún estaba estrecho pero estaba seguro de que si tenía cuidado podría meter el dildo.  
Cubrió con mucho lubricante el objeto y despacio fue introduciéndolo.

Spencer hizo su cabeza para atrás ante la intromisión tan repentina,pensó que lo iba a preparar más.

-quédate quieto,si quieres puedes agarrar las sábanas-dijo Nathan con voz grave Spencer le hizo caso,Nathan prendió el pequeño control en la 1era potencia Spencer gimió alto.

-Hoy quiero que te dejes llevar. En la cárcel siempre te has estado conteniendo-Afirmó-Hoy no me vale, necesito que está noche no pienses en nada más que esto.-Declaró a la vez que metía el juguete más profundo.

Spencer volvió a gemir asintiendo con su cabeza a lo que el alpha pedía,elevo un poco las caderas para evitar el dolor, el juguete alcanzo la próstata que hizo que volviera a gemir,sentía como empezaba a vibrar..

Nathan lo dejó disfrutar unos segundos y cuando creyó conveniente paró la vibración.

-Siéntate-Ordenó  
Reid iba a sacar el objeto de su interior cuando la mano del Alpha se lo impidió.-Siéntate tal y como estas.

Spencer al momento de sentarse sintió un poco de dolor , aún tenía las piernas abiertas sentía su piel vibrar, Nathan se acercó a el y pellizco con suavidad sus pezones.

-Eres un buen chico- La vibración aumentó un nivel lo que hizo que Reid gimiese.

El Alpha tomó su mano y con cuidado lo movió hasta quedar de rodillas.  
Spencer se dejaba hacer,confiaba en el,quedo de rodillas apoyándose con sus manos, la herida de la mano izquierda sano bien,sólo quedo una pequeña cicatriz,Nathan también se desnudó de la cintura para abajo quedando igual que el omega

-Eres hermoso.-Volvió a repetir el Alpha.-Ahora déjate llevar pequeño.

Reid asintió mientras las manos de Nathan lo acariciaban, sus dedos rozaban la piel de la cintura provocándolo mientras la vibración aumentaba.  
Spencer emitió más gemidos mientras las manos del alpha lo acariciaban,eran música para los oídos del alpha, las vibraciones aumentaban las manos llegaron a las nalgas

-Recuerda que no puedes llegar hasta que amanezca chico-  
Reid gruñó en respuesta y eso provocó la sonrisa de Nathan que veía como el pequeño iba entregándose.  
El Omega se quedó bloqueado al ver lo que había hecho, sabía que los omegas nunca debían quejarse o negarse a algo que dijesen sus alfas.

Reid pensó que lo iba a castigar pero eso no paso sólo recibió más caricias en las nalgas,sería una larga noche y aparté el día siguiente sería su fiesta, las manos llegaron al miembro el omega que ha estaba poniéndose duro.

-Puedes gruñir, negarte o simplemente hacer lo que quieras pequeño.-Nathan le miraba de manera tierna.-Lo único que te exijo es obedecerme en este juego, pero aunque no lo parezca tú tienes todo el control. Si no aguantas más o no quieres seguir solo dilo

Spencer estaba sorprendió,pensó que el alpha era quien tomabaas decisiones pero al parecer no,tenía curiosidad, va a aguantar hasta donde pueda,la mano de Nathan siguió acariciando el miembro desde la punta causándole más gemidos,las vibraciones seguían.

Nathan vio en los ojos del omega que estaba apunto de llegar y despacio fue bajando el ritmo.

-¿Qué sucede Alpha?

-Ponte el pantalón, me he dado cuenta de que no hemos cenado.  
Nathan se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta, llego justo al marco cuando se giró mirando a Reid.

-No toques el juguete y ven a la cocina.

Spencer no tenía hambre, le urgía venirse pero tampoco podía negarse a el, con mucho cuidado se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, caminaba despacio, por suerte su departamento no estaba tan grande.

Cuando llegó a la cocina no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de su Alpha.  
Víctima de la excitación se acercó a él y cuando su cuerpo sintió su calor comenzó a frotarse contra Nathan. Reid no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el placer.

Cuando llegó a la cocina no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de su Alpha.  
Víctima de la excitación se acercó a él y cuando su cuerpo sintió su calor comenzó a frotarse contra Nathan.

Reid no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el placer.

Cuando llegó a la cocina no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de su Alpha.  
Víctima de la excitación se acercó a él y cuando su cuerpo sintió su calor comenzó a frotarse contra Nathan.  
Reid no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el placer.

-¡basta!-la voz grave del alpha le indico que había cometido un error, se quedó quieto, Nathan estuvo tentado en pegarle pero le había prometido que todo sería suave con dificultad Spencer se sentó en la silla esperando al alpha,el vibrador seguía moviéndose en su interior y respiraba con dificultad, tampoco podía tocarse.

El Alpha se acercó a él con dos platos en la mano y Reid por instinto se alejó unos centímetros de el.

-Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado.-Afirmó.-Yo te lo pedí ¿Recuerdas?  
Reid seguía tenso, miraba la mano del Alpha pensando si realmente le castigaría.

Nathan notó el problema y se acercó a Reid.

-No estoy enfadado.-Le dijo enfatizando cada una de las palabras mientras con suavidad le acariciaba la rodilla

Reid podía sentir que no estaba diciendo mentiras su olor lo delataba,no era igual como cuando estaban en la prisión,Nathan continuo llevando las cosas para cenar, llevo muchos años encerrado y le estaba costando acostumbrarse a la libertad.

Empezaron a cenar y Spencer si tenía hambre,estuvo casi todo el día en la corte y sólo bebió café, hacían planes para el futuro, Spencer se tomaría un año sabático para pensar que es lo que iba a hacer con su vida y Nathan recordó las pláticas en la prisión, pero siempre iban a estar juntos, Nathan notó que Spencer estaba sudando,lo notaba por el olor y el cuello estaba ligeramente húmedo.

Empezaron a cenar y Spencer si tenía hambre,estuvo casi todo el día en la corte y sólo bebió café, hacían planes para el futuro, Spencer se tomaría un año sabático para pensar que es lo que iba a hacer con su vida y Nathan recordó las pláticas en la prisión, pero siempre iban a estar juntos, Nathan notó que Spencer estaba sudando,lo notaba por el olor y el cuello estaba ligeramente húmedo.

-¿Estas bien pequeño, es demasiado?-Nathan se acercó a él algo preocupado.  
El tenedor de Reid cayó a la mesa, el olor y la presencia del Alpha lo habían sobreexcitado.

-Al..Alpha, estoy bien.

La tarta estaba deliciosa pero Reid ya no pudo más, terminó la última cucharada y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Alpha..

Nathan aumentó un punto más la velocidad, ya estaban en el cuatro y el Omega no paraba de gemir.  
Caminando a cuatro patas se acercó hasta el Alfa y sin levantarse comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra las piernas de el.

-Eso es chico, deja que salga el Omega.

Spencer seguía frotándose contra su cuerpo las vibraciones eran muy intensas y con sus manos acariciaba las piernas del alpha

Nathan en ese momento se sentía muy orgulloso de el, Reid se removía y lamia con su lengua las piernas del Alpha buscando atención.  
Una mano suave acarició la cabeza del omega que se estremeció al sentir como la caricia bajaba por su espalda.  
Nathan tenía intención de sacar el juguete del interior de el, pero cuando el Omega se percató de ello gruñó y se movió hasta quedar de rodillas.  
El Alpha estuvo apunto de reir, nunca pensó que cuando Reid dejase salir al Omega que llevaba dentro este sería tan caprichoso.

Nathan opto por dejar el juguete en ah interior internamente Reid estaba disfrutándolo siguió acariciando sus cabellos, Reid se pudo de rodillas, desabrocho el pantalón de Nathan y bajo sus bóxers para empezar a lamer su miembro.

Spencer brinco cuando sintió que la velocidad estuvo al máximo,se dejo guiar por la mano del alpha,era la 1era vez que le hacia oral, tenía ganas de probarlo, continuo con los lengüeteo mes mientras el juguete se movía en su interior dándole muchas sensaciones.

Nathan notaba en su olor que se estaba acercando al límite, con delicadeza fue apartando a Reid de su cuerpo.

El Omega le miraba sorprendido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y trató de revelarse.

Seguía lamiendo los muslos del Alpha completamente excitado y absorto.

-quieto pequeño- la velocidad continuaba Spencer gimió a modo de protesta vio como el alpha estaba tocando su miembro hasta correrse en su mano, sorprendido empezó a lamer su mano.

Nathan tuvo que hacer varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse y cuando abrió los ojos el Omega seguía lamiendo su mano.

-Sigue así pequeño, esto es lo que quiero de ti cada vez que nos acostemos.  
Reid escuchó las palabras y aunque en otro momento se hubiese ofendido en aquel no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Nathan ayudo a Spencer a levantarse sabía que tenia en esos momentos las piernas como gelatina y lo volvió a acostar en la cama, lo volvió a desnudar y con la corbeta amarro sus manos,asegurandose de que no estar muy apretadas.

Reid por un momento sentía que estaba en celo aunque era imposible, en el fondo sabía que era a causa de ser un Omega y querer la atención del Alpha.  
Nathan se tumbó encima de él y Reid nada más sentirlo comenzó a encorvarse buscando contacto.

-Reid, pequeño, al final tendré que sacarlo.-Susurro mientras le acariciaba suave.

-Alpha...

-Eres un buen chico-Esas palabras eran una descarga para Reid que al escuchar a su Alpha orgulloso de él no podía evitar excitarse más.

-Y como eres un buen chico vas a portarte bien y dejar que lo saque. ¿Entendido?

Nathan sabía que esas palabras hacían mucho efecto en Reid y tenía que aprovecharlas,lo iba a lastimar si lo dejaba mucho tiempo,  
Spencer no tuvo más remedio que aceptar así que elevo un poco las caderas quedando expuesto

Con cuidado el Alpha fue sacando el objeto hasta que este salió por completo y lo dejó en el suelo.  
Reid estaba completamente dilatado y húmedo pero también algo dañado.  
Con delicadeza pasó su dedo por la entrada haciendo que Reid elevase más su cuerpo.

-Eso es pequeño, déjate llevar.

Con ese mismo dedo continuo acariciando el interior, sentía que iba a entrar sin problemas pero no lo quería lastimar,la zona estaba algo enrojecido y continuo moviéndolo despacio, Reíd gimió.

Con ese mismo dedo continuo acariciando el interior, sentía que iba a entrar sin problemas pero no lo quería lastimar, la zona estaba algo enrojecido y continuo moviéndolo despacio, Reid gimió.

-No puedes correrte aún, quiero ver hasta dónde puedes llegar.  
Reid asintió a la vez que gemía, el Alpha introdujo un dedo más y todo el cuerpo del omega se agitó.

-Oh mírate, estoy seguro de que podrías suplicar sin vergüenza alguna con tal de que mueva mis dedos más rápido. Nathan no tenía ninguna intención de humillarlo y por eso en todo momento acarició y besó el abdomen de chico.

-más por favor-pidió Reid con su cabeza para atrás,se sentía excitado y caliente, metió otro dedo y los movía más rápido mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la otra pierna, no podía mover sus manos,tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo.

El Alpha paró sus movimientos cuando sintió una contracción dentro de Reid indicando que iba a correrse. Con una mano azotó suavemente el trasero del omega que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Aún no pequeño - Reid gimió en forma de protesta, se removió un poco buscando contacto,Nathan había dejado de acariciarlo y ahora se entretenía a propósito con sus piernas. La piel del omega le parecía perfecta, fue besando cada milímetro de ella ignorando los gruñidos que daba Reid.  
Nathan sabía sus límites y conocía al Omega lo suficiente como para saber que aún podía aguantar bastante más. Con la idea de enfurruñar más al Omega para que saliese su parte más descontrolada lamió la entrada de este y sopló durante unos segundos.

Un gemido largó escapo de los labios de Reid.  
-más por favor-pidió el omega mientras Nathan continuaba usando su lengua para darle más placer.

Nathan continuó hasta que una contracción volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del omega.  
-¿Puedes aguantar o quieres que te haga terminar pequeño?-Preguntó el Alpha

Spencer lo pensó durante unos minutos,sentía sus músculos adoloridos por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, el olor del alpha le iba a indizar que no se iba a molestar por la decicion que fuese a tomar, suspiro pesadamente.

-haz me terminar, soy tuyo-dijo el omega su espalda estaba acromada en la almohada

-De acuerdo pequeño, pero tendrás que acabar solo con mis dedos, no quiero hacerte daño.

Reid asintió y cerró los ojos, los dedos expertos del Alpha volvieron a estar dentro de él.  
Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en esas sensaciones estaba apunto de terminar cuando el Alpha acarició su erección.

-Mirame, quiero verte- Nathan sacaba y metía los dedos una y otra vez al mismo ritmo que masturbaba al Omega.

Una contracción recorrió el cuerpo de Reid, pero esta ver Nathan no paró si no que aumentó el ritmo haciendo que el Omega terminase en su mano.

-Oh pequeño, realmente te ves precioso así-

Reid arqueo su espalda y movió sus caderas al momento que tuvo el orgasmo, las palabras de

Nathan le hacían sentir querido,Nathan dejo las piernas y desato las manos del omega besando sus labios,todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y trataba de regular su respiración.

-Eres hermoso.-Repitió otra vez el Alpha mientras poco a poco iba dando la vuelta al chico.

Abrazo a Reid de las cintura y mientras le iba besando el cuello y la espalda el Omega se fue relajando.

-Te quiero.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer directamente dormido entre los brazos del Alpha.

Nathan ácomodo su cuerpo en la cama mientras iba al baño para preparar la tina, mientras se llenaba regreso por Spencer seguía durmiendo, lo cargo en sus brazos y con cuidado se metió con el tina, también se sentía cansado pero primero iba a cuidar de su omega, enjabono todo el cuerpo y después lo enjuago al igual que el cabello,al terminar lo llevo a la cama y lo seco para arroparlo en las cobijas,sabía que iba a despertar tarde.  
Reid va a la cárcel por culpa de una conspiración en su contra. Antes de que si equipo pueda rescatarlo tendrá que aprender a convivir en este nuevo ambiente. Aunque por suerte unos rostros familiares se encargarán de ayudarlo

moviéndolo despacio,Reid gimió.

Con ese mismo dedo continuo acariciando el interior, sentía que iba a entrar sin problemas pero no lo quería lastimar,la zona estaba algo enrojecido y continuo moviéndolo despacio,Reid gimió.

-No puedes correrte aún, quiero ver hasta dónde puedes llegar.  
Reid asintió a la vez que gemía, el Alpha introdujo un dedo más y todo el cuerpo del omega se agitó.  
-Oh mírate, estoy seguro de que podrías suplicar sin vergüenza alguna con tal de que mueva mis dedos más rápido.  
Nathan no tenía ninguna intención de humillarlo y por eso en todo momento acarició y besó el abdomen de chico.

-más por favor-pidió Reid con su cabeza para atrás,se sentía excitado y caliente, metió otro dedo y los movía más rápido mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la otra pierna, no podía mover sus manos,tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo.

El Alpha paró sus movimientos cuando sintió una contracción dentro de Reid indicando que iba a correrse.

Con una mano azotó suavemente el trasero del omega que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Aún no pequeño-Reid gimió en forma de protesta, se removió un poco buscando contacto,Nathan había dejado de acariciarlo y ahora se entretenía a propósito con sus piernas.

La piel del omega le parecía perfecta, fue besando cada milímetro de ella ignorando los gruñidos que daba Reid.

Nathan sabía sus límites y conocía al Omega lo suficiente como para saber que aún podía aguantar bastante má la idea de enfurruñar más al Omega para que saliese su parte más descontrolada lamió la entrada de este y sopló durante unos segundos.

Un gemido largó escapo de los labios de Reid.

-más por favor-pidió el omega mientras Nathan continuaba usando su lengua para darle más placer.

Nathan continuó hasta que una contracción volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del omega.  
-¿Puedes aguantar o quieres que te haga terminar pequeño?-Preguntó el Alpha

Spencer lo pensó durante unos minutos,sentía sus músculos adoloridos por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo,el olor del alpha le iba a indizar que no se iba a molestar por la decicion que fuese a tomar,suspiro pesadamente.

-haz me terminar,soy tuyo-dijo el omega su espalda estaba acromada en la almohada

-De acuerdo pequeño, pero tendrás que acabar solo con mis dedos, no quiero hacerte daño.  
Reid asintió y cerró los ojos, los dedos expertos del Alpha volvieron a estar dentro de él.  
Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en esas sensaciones estaba apunto de terminar cuando el Alpha acarició su erección.

-Mirame, quiero verte.

Nathan sacaba y metía los dedos una y otra vez al mismo ritmo que masturbaba al Omega.  
Una co  
ntracción recorrió el cuerpo de Reid, pero esta ver Nathan no paró si no que aumentó el ritmo haciendo que el Omega terminase en su mano.

-Oh pequeño, realmente te ves precioso así.

Reid arqueo su espalda y movió sus caderas al momento que tuvo el orgasmo, las palabras deNathan le hacían sentir querido, Nathan dejo las piernas y desato las manos del omega besando sus labios,todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y trataba de regular su respiración.

-Eres hermoso.-Repitió otra vez el Alpha mientras poco a poco iba dando la vuelta al chico.

Abrazo a Reid de las cintura y mientras le iba besando el cuello y la espalda el Omega se fue relajando.  
-Te quiero.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer directamente dormido entre los brazos del Alpha.

Nathan ácomodo su cuerpo en la cama mientras iba al baño para preparar la tina, mientras se llenaba regreso por Spencer seguía durmiendo, lo cargo en sus brazos y con cuidado se metió con el tina, también se sentía cansado pero primero iba a cuidar de su omega, enjabono todo el cuerpo y después lo enjuago al igual que el cabello, al terminar lo llevo a la cama y lo seco para arroparlo en las cobijas,sabía que iba a despertar tarde.

Reid salió de la cama y usó una camisa de Nathan que le venía algo grande, sintió un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda sabía que era completamente normal después de la actividad que tuvieron,se sirvió un vaso con agua y miro el reloj, aún no amanecía, se dispuso a hacer café y el desayuno, tenía un poco de hambre,la cena no la pudo disfrutar

Puso a calentar la tostadora y en una sartén comenzó a freír beicon, esperaba que el Alpha no se molestase por haberse levantado sin su permiso.

El café estaba listo,era de las cosas que había extrañado mientes estuvo en la cárcel, un buen café, usó huevos y cuando estuvo todo listo fue a despertar a Nathan.

El Alpha no escucho entrar al Omega y Reid no sabía cómo despertarlo.  
Con cuidado dejó la bandeja la bandeja en una pequeña mesita y se acercó a la cama.

-Nathan.. Alpha.. El desayuno.

Spencer movió un poco a Nathan, el cual despertó y vio al omega que estaba despierto,olía a café y a tocino se sentó en la cama y observo que estaba el desayuno listo.  
-no estas cansado?-pregunto Nathan mirando el reloj. Reid bajo la cabeza..

-Mírame, no estoy enfadado, estoy cuidá se sorprendió y su rostro se sonrojó.

-Estoy bien Alpha.-Declaró mientras tímidamente se sentaba en la cama.  
Nathan se acercó a él y después de besar sus labios le abrazó.

-Alpha es solo durante los momentos íntimos pequeño.

Spencer correspondió el abrazo,el aroma de Nathan le indicaba que estaba diciendo la verdad,el alpha se coloco una bata que estaba en la silla y se sentaron para desayunar, después volverían a dormir,la fiesta era a las 5 de la tarde en la casa de Rossi.  
El teléfono de Reid comenzó a vibrar indicando que tenían que levantarse para la fiesta. El primero en escucharlo fue Nathan que con besos suaves en el cuello fue despertando al Omega.  
Mientras dejaba a Reid desperezarse esta vez fue el quien bajo a la cocina.  
Sabía que García había llenado su nevera con platos preparados para que no tuviesen que preocuparse en cocinar.  
Cogió el primer envase que vió y tras destaparlo lo introdujo en el microondas.  
Spencer despertó sintiéndose adolorido, abrió las cortinas entrando los rayos del sol indicando que eran las dos de la tarde,aún con molestias bajó a la cocina donde ve a Nathan preparar la comida, comieron algo de lasaña y empezaron a arreglarse para la fiesta.

Spencer despertó sintiéndose adolorido, abrió las cortinas entrando los rayos del sol indicando que eran las dos de la tarde,aún con molestias bajó a la cocina donde ve a Nathan preparar la comida, comieron algo de lasaña y empezaron a arreglarse para la fiesta.

Nathan iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de color morado mientras que Reid se había vestido más formal.  
Al Alpha había conducido hasta el hogar de Rossi y ahora ambos estaban frente a la puerta aunque ninguno había llamado.

-Pequeño.-Dijo el Alpha acercándose a él.-No soy celoso pero esto.-Declaró mientras metía su mano por debajo del vaquero de Reid.-Es mío.  
El Omega estaba sorprendido y sonrojado por el atrevimiento de Nathan que ahora sonreía mientras llamaba al timbre.

Nathan toco el timbre y el dueño de la casa fue a abrir, Rossi es alpha y pudo percibir el aroma de Nathan sobre Reid y se contuvo el abrazar a Reid, sólo se dieron la mano y entraron, Henry en cuanto vio a Spencer abrazo a su padrino..

-¡Reid, Reid!-

Nathan sonrió al ver la escena, caminó hacia el grupo de gente que había alrededor de la isla de la cocina y Reid fue detrás con el niño en brazos.  
De pronto el ambiente se tensó, Luke estaba con el equipo y el Alpha comenzó a gruñir haciendo que todos le vieran.

Spencer aún con Henry en brazos se acercó a Nathan.

-tranquilo-murmuro Reid Nathan tuvo que hacerle caso y JJ al ver la tensión en el ambiente se acerco anunciando que la cena estaba lista.

Spencer aún con Henry en brazos se acercó a Nathan.

-tranquilo-murmuro Reid Nathan tuvo que hacerle caso y JJ al ver la tensión en el ambiente se acerco anunciando que la cena estaba lista. El niño se escapó de los brazos de Reid al ver los espaguetis que su madre había puesto en la mesa.  
El Alpha seguir gruñendo y prácticamente estaba sacando los dientes.

Spencer tomo la mano de Nathan y lo desvío a la cocina para apoyar a JJ en repartir la comida, pero seguía gruñendo y Luke se sentía culpable,Spencer no le hizo caso y Nathan tenía intenciones de pegarle, se disculpó con Rossi y había optado por irse de la fiesta para no incomodar al omega

Reid corrió detrás de él y cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta el Omega le impidió salir.  
-Alpha..

Reid corrió detrás de él y cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta el Omega le impidió salir.

-Alpha…-

-No, no uses el llamado en esto Reid. Lo he notado, su olor ha cambiado nada mas verte. El Omega se sorprendió ante el regaño y la declaración.  
Nathan intentó apartar a Reid para salir al exterior pero este se lo impidió.

-Alpha..-Susurró volviendo a usar el llamado.

Nathan quería controlarse no quería pegarle a Spencer porque sabía que todos se van a enojar con el, no era culpa de Spencer, Luke no quería que la pareja terminara por el tomo su mochila y opto por ser el quién se fuese de la diesfs, pensaba hacer carde para despedirse del omega pero Nathan lo intercedió pegándole en el labio

-¡Nathan! ¿Qué has hecho?-Reid fue ahora quien se acercó a Luke.  
Con un dedo acarició su labio hinchado y arrastro la pequeña gota de sangre hasta hacerla desparecer.

Rossi percibió que el aroma de Nathan había cambiado.  
-creo que deberías irte Nathan,llevare a Spencer a casa-dijo Rossi.  
-de ninguna manera! El se va conmigo-sujeto a Reid del brazo y empezó a jalonearlo hacia la puerta.

Reid estaba sorprendido ante ese arrebató de su Alpha, olía su furia.

-Alpha.-Reid utilizó el llamado.-Estoy contigo, soy tuyo-

-déjalo,yo me iré, es su fiesta-dijo Luke sabía que las cosas no iban a estar bien con el equipo, Reid se llevó a Nathan a otra parte de la casa no iba a dejar que condujera enojado se encerraron en el baño.

Nathan estaba completamente acelerado, su respiración estaba agitada.  
-Alpha.-Esa era la tercera vez que Reid utilizaba el llamado pero esta vez consiguió que el alpha lo mirase.

\- lo siento pequeño no se que me paso-abrazo a Reid pero este se hizo para atrás y cacheteo a Nathan sorprendiéndolo.  
-no me hagas elegir entre mis amigos y tu,se que Alvez cometió un error ese día pero tienes que calmarte-dijo Reid.

El Alpha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tienes razón, pero solo con su olor noté que estaba excitado por ti.  
Reid tomó la mano de su Alpha y sin decir nada la metió entre su boxer y su piel.

-soy tuyo,te amo entiende eso no tengo ojos para alguien más que no seas tu-beso sus labios mientras empezaba a frotar se contra el

-Alpha..-Susurró de nuevo.

-Basta Reid, hoy estás aprovechándote de eso.  
Spencer estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que lo rechazaría íntimamente, con su mano adentro empezó a masajear su miembro notando que estaba mintiendo.

Por dentro Nathan estaba exitado por la situación, los olores le volvían loco, casi toda la habitación tenía el olor de Rossi pero el del omega resaltaba más inconscientemente apretó un poco las nalgas del omega.

Comenzó a frotarse contra el Omega descargando parte de su frustración, sabía que el chico no tenía culpa de nada pero en los últimos minutos no había hecho más que retarlo una y otra vez. Con una mano agarró ambas muñecas de Reid y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy? ¿Por qué no haces más que desobedecer? ¡Contesta!-grito enfadado

-no quiero elegir entre mis amigos y tu,quiero que se lleven bien,que volvamos a hacer la familia que éramos, no confías en mi?-la voz de Reid se oía quebrada, triste por la falta de confianza del alpha,tocaron la puerta, era Emily que estaba preocupada.

-Si confío en ti.-Susurró Nathan al oído del Omega que se sonrojó y abrió la puerta.

-Emily, estamos bien. ¿Y Luke?-Preguntó Reid preocupado.  
-Ya se ha marchado.  
-¿que quieres hacer?-pregunto Nathan.  
-salgamos, así te calmas más aún estas alterado- dijo Spencer y Nathan sabía que tenían razón,se abrocharon los pantalones y bajaron con los demás.  
Will había llevaos a los niños afuera para que no presenciarán la pelea.  
Se sentaron a cenar y Reid se pegó todo lo que pudo a su alpha.  
Los platos de pasta tenían una pinta deliciosa y todos empezaron a comer.  
El ambiente se había calmado,Emily lo notó, la cena transcurrió con normalidad y Nathan sentía a Spencer feliz.  
-habrá planes de boda?-pregunto Tara, el omega se sonrojó y Nathan se quedo callado, Emily era la única que sabía que se habían anudado en la cárcel pero la pregunta era sería.

El Alpha pasó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la dejó en el muslo del Omega que aún estaba intimidado por la pregunta. -Creo que sucederá pronto aunque es algo que aún tenemos que hablar los dos-

Lo que querían todos era que Reid fuese feliz, la plática continuo, Spencer jugajaba con sus ahijados mientras Nathan platicaba con los demás, era una noche agradable, sintieron nostalgia cuando Rossi les había dicho que había hablado con Hotch después de capturar a Lewis no iba a volver pero mandaba a todos saludos, empezaron a irse cuando los niños empezaron a quedarse dormido,Reid y Nathan fueron los últimos. Llegaron al coche y Reid se sentía muy cansado, apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla y fue mirando como las luces pasaban a gran velocidad.

-Reid, no te duermas pequeño, llegaremos pronto.

El Omega asintió y trató de mantenerse despierto.

-Alpha, la semana que viene quiero ir a ver a Chris.

-De acuerdo.-Respondió Nathan.-Iremos juntos, además yo también tengo curiosidad por saber quién es el Alpha que lo ha reclamado.  
Reid asintió, Chris era su amigo y le preocupaba quién estaba ahora con el.

-Gracias Nathan, te quiero.

El Alpha le sonrió y sin perder la vista de la carretera tomó su mano y apretó suavemente.  
-Y yo a ti pequeño


End file.
